


Roses and Cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha Craig, Alpha Damien, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Wendy, Birth, Body Horror, But it gets better I promise, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Multi, NSFW, Omega Butters, Omega Kyle, Omega Pip, Omega Tweek, Oral Sex, Pip is baby I love him so much, Pregnancy, Prom, Self Consciousness, Sex, Substance Abuse, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, beta cartman, i should clarify, implied sex, it’s just Aspergers though, omegas always have female genitalia, semi abusive relationship, stan has autism, yeah you get it I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien helps Pip with his heat.Damien regrets it.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 53
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah DIP is my otp

Pip didn’t know when his heat started.  
He just knew it hurt. So bad.

Damien had offered to help with it. To make him feel better.

_”I know how to make your heat stop.”_

Pip was naive. He said yes to anything Damien said. And this time, he said yes also.  
It worked, it actually did.  
Pip felt better. 

Until he didn’t.

-

Damien had sensed Pip’s distress when he picked up his boyfriend that morning.  
“Are you okay?” Damien watched Pip buckle is seatbelt.

“Yeah,” Pip mused, staring out Damien’s truck. He watched the snow fall, attempting to clear his mind of the horrendous thoughts.

“Are you sure?” Damien lit his cigarette, placing it in his mouth. He blew the smoke in Pip’s slender face, gesturing to the box of cigarettes.  
“Want one?”

Pip coughed, “Alpha, please don’t smoke around me.”  
He waved the smoke away, covering his mouth.

“What? Are you pregnant or something? You always smoke with me,” Damien scoffed, “But whatever.”

Pip just whimpered, and stared at his feet for the rest of the drive to school.

-

“So then I said, ‘Kenny, please? My parents won’t even let me see you!’,” Butters smiled, biting into his peanut butter sandwich, “And it worked! I wasn’t even in heat!”

Butters just had to tell everyone how he had seduced Kenny into making out with him in the boys locker room shower.

Pip groaned, “That’s cool..”  
He hated the smell of toasted bread. It was so potent. It was disgusting.  
He dry heaved, then covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“Are you okay?” Butters tapped Pip’s shaking shoulder, “Do you need the nurse?”

“N-No, but thanks,” Pip smiled weakly, stomach still churning.

“Of course!” Butters beamed, “I should probably get going, Kenny is waiting for me!”  
With that, he skipped over to Eric Cartman’s table and took a seat next to the taller boy.

Pip sighed.  
He was sitting alone, again.

Damien finally arrived, “Sorry, the line was long.” In his hands were two boxes of Chinese takeaway. It smelled so good.

“Thanks, I love you,” Pip snatched the box, tearing it open.

“Hungry?” Damien smirked, “That’s unlike you.”

Pip couldn’t even take the time to use his chop sticks correctly. He stabbed a piece of shrimp and shoved it in his mouth.

“Damn, did you not eat breakfast?” 

“Yes, I did,” Pip chewed, mouth full of grilled shrimp and soy sauce.

“Alright babe,” Damien snorted, opening his box. Damien had chosen pork and rice for himself. 

“It smells good, can I have some of yours?” Pip asked, grabbing a piece of pork with his chopstick. He didn’t give time for Damien to answer, he just swallowed it down like he was starving to death.

Damien just slid his box towards Pip, letting Pip eat as much as he wanted. He didn’t need to eat anyways, just a perk of being the antichrist. 

Pip sipped his milk, content with his meal.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Omega,” Damien caressed Pip’s free hand.

“Of course, Alpha.”

-

The next morning, when Damien arrived at Pip’s house to pick him up, Pip didn’t answer the door.  
Reluctantly, Damien went inside the seemingly empty house. From upstairs, he could hear Pip puking. 

Damien hurried up the stairs, and slammed the bathroom door open.  
Pip sat in the floor, hair matted and face wet with tears.

“Oh shit,” Damien pulled back Pip’s long hair, “Did you eat something bad? I told you not to eat that goddamn pasta.”

“Y-yeah,” Pip spoke through clenched teeth, “I guess I did.”  
He cried as the nausea continued, praying it would end. He just had food poisoning like Damien said. It wasn’t anything more.

“I’ll call the school-“

“D-Don’t, I’m fine,” Pip sat up shakily, wiping his face with the nearest hand towel.

“You’re such a fucking stubborn omega,” Damien growled, dialing the school’s number, “Just let me fucking take care of you for once.”

Pip just blinked in response, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

He stared through Damien’s pale figure, thinking of all the reasons why he could be sick.  
He knew it. It was the pasta. Damien was always right. It was JUST the pasta. Nothing else.

“Hey,” Damien placed a cold hand on Pip’s shoulder, “The school said they’d excuse it if we go to the hospital to get a note.”

“I’m not going to the hospital,” Pip huffed, folding his arms, “I don’t want to.”

“Don’t be a bitch,” Damien glared at Pip, “We can only miss so much school unexcused. You want your senior year to count, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go, omega.”

“Okay, Alpha.”

-

“Do I really have to do this?” Pip sighed, signing paperwork, “It wants to know if I’m sexually active!”

“Just mark no,” Damien wrapped an arm around the blonde, “They just want to know if you’ve bonded with anyone yet.”

Pip made a face, then circled no on the paper.

“Phillip,” The nurse called, “The doctor is ready to see you. Do you have your paperwork finished?”

“Yes ma’am,” Pip squeezed Damien’s hand.  
This was going to be embarrassing. 

“Alright, hun, take a seat on the examination table,” The nurse smiled at him, “The doctor will be here to see you shortly.”

“Thanks,” Damien stood beside Pip.  
Pip stared at the photos on the wall, some of cancerous cells, some of anatomy.

Damien laughed to himself before pointing to a poster of male anatomy, “Pip, that’s what a dick looks like. But you wouldn’t know.”

“Shut up,” Pip blushed, “I know what my own dick looks like.”

“Sure,” Damien shrugged, “Of course you do.”

A knock erupted from the door, and a male doctor entered the room, clipboard in hand.

“Hi, I’ll be seeing you today,” He shook Pip’s hand, then Damien’s.  
“We’re going to run some tests, and you can tell us what’s been going on,” The doctor began checking Pip’s vitals.

“Well, he hasn’t been feeling his best,” Damien explained, “He’s been puking.. but it’s probably just food poisoning.”

“Y-yeah,” Pip spoke quietly, “I ate some bad food last night. I was just really craving it, though..”

“I see,” The doctor nodded, reaching the stethoscope down Pip’s shirt to check his breathing. He blinked.  
“You’re breathing pretty heavily, are you anxious?” 

“Y-yeah,” Pip squirmed on the table, “I just want to get out of here..”

“Understandable, now, I’m going to have you pee in this cup, then the nurse will come get your blood,” The doctor reached into the cabinet, and handed Pip a plastic cup. 

“O-oh,” Pip turned red, “Okay..”

“Is that okay?” The doctor asked Damien, who was tapping his foot.

“Is this necessary? We just need a note excusing Pip from school,” He rolled his eyes.  
Damien could tell Pip was extremely uncomfortable.

“I-I’ll be back,” Pip mumbled, heading down the hall to the nearest bathroom.

“You never know,” The doctor glared at Damien, marking a few things on his clipboard, “He could be really sick.”

“I doubt it,” Damien chortled, “Just give us the damn note. He just ate some shitty pasta.”

“It’s protocol, when a patient comes in we have to run labs,” The doctor glared at the red eyed boy, “Don’t act like you’re smarter than me. I went to med school for 10 years.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, old bastard,” Damien couldn’t control his laughter, then he noticed the doctors name tag.

Dr. Dick.

“Nice fucking name, hard ass!” Damien wheezed, “It’s fucking ‘dick’!”

Pip squeezed past the doctor, holding a cup filled with yellow liquid, “I pissed..”

“Good, we’ll get that checked out, it’ll only be about 2 hours,” He took the cup, and sat it on the counter.

Damien grabbed Pip’s hand, “There’s no fucking way we’re staying around for that shit!” 

“But-“

“Forget the goddamn note, slut!” Damien dug his nails into Pip’s skin, dragging him down the hall, “Fuck this shit!”

-

Pip lay in bed, Damien rubbing his back.  
He sighed, mashing his head into his pillow. 

Damien had just embarrassed him at the clinic. He made a scene, and now he could probably never go there again.

“Something wrong?” Damien kissed Pip’s exposed neck, “You can tell me.”

“I’m just sleepy,” He replied, “I’m gonna take a nap, okay?”

“Alright, sweetheart,” Damien nuzzled his face into Pip’s soft hair.

Pip wasn’t a loud snorer, usually just soft mewls here and there.  
But Damien couldn’t help but notice Pip’s groans and his obvious discomfort while he slept. 

Damien was about to wake Pip up, when Pip’s phone began to ring.  
It was the clinic.  
Damien answered.

“Hello? Is this Mr. Pirrup? Yes, we still ran your urine test, and it seems it came out.. positive for pregnancy. You see, there’s a lot of pregnancy hormones showing up in your uri-“

Damien hung up.

He couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend with disbelief.

Pip groaned once more, rubbing a hand over his stomach.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deleted then reposted bc I had to fix some html

“Pip?” Butters nudged the blonde, “Pip?”

“Hm?” Pip had his head on his desk, attempting to sleep. He glanced up at Butters, who was suspiciously close to him.

“You smell good,” Butters breathed in Pip’s scent, “How come I didn’t notice this? You smell like Damien.”

“Oh,” Pip mumbled, “T-thanks?” He pulled his blazer away from Butters, who had it pulled towards his face.

“I’ve never smelt this scent from an omega before,” Butters beamed, “It really smells.. maternal. Or maybe it’s just me!”

“Right-o, Butters,” Pip winced at the word ‘maternal’. Why the hell would he use that word?

“Why are you even talking to him?” Kyle scoffed, “Pip is weird.”

Pip mumbled something under his breath, while Butters defended him with “He’s just so cute!” 

“Sure, hun,” Kyle smiled at Pip, before turning back to his essay.  
They were supposed to be writing about the dangers of omegas in heat, and the dangers alphas knotting them.  
It really made Pip feel like shit. He just presented and he already had been bonded.  
Without protection.   
During his heat.

“My essay is going to be the best,” Kyle exclaimed, “I’m going to be an omega OBGYN.”

“So you can look at dick all day?” Cartman snorted, “That’s fucked up.”

“Shut up, asswipe! You’re a beta, you don’t understand how painful an omegas heat is!” Kyle broke the tip of his pencil on his paper.

“He’s going to help a lot of omegas,” Butters piped up, “I think Kyle will do great.”

Pip didn’t even know what he was going to do with his life after he graduated.  
He had another semester to go, sure, but he still had no plans for any college.  
Maybe a community college in Denver would take him, but he doubted it. He wasn’t the brightest.

“Kenny wants to be a social worker,” Butters smiled, “He wants to help kids like him!”

“That’s great, Butters,” Cartman said sarcastically, “But how will he pay for college?”

“Uh-“

“Shut the fuck up, I’m trying to write my essay,” Wendy growled, “I want a goddamn A.”

“Someone’s hormonal!” Cartman gasped, “Uh oh!”

“Shut up before I go into a rut and kill you,” The female beta growled.

“Damn, that’s attractive,” Cartman swooned, “But you must be retarded, betas can’t go into ruts.”

“Ack! Don’t fight! I want an A too!” Tweek convulsed violently in the corner. 

Pip just sighed, cramming his face into his alpha/omega/beta textbook. He hated Omega development. It was supposed to prepare him for life. Only omegas were required to take it, but Alphas and Betas could take it too.   
It seemed like Cartman only took it to annoy the omegas, and the exception of Wendy.

-

Damien scanned the hallway, looking for Pip.  
He was still in shock.  
2 months ago, he bonded with Pip.  
It was a mistake. 

_Pip hadn’t arrived at school that day, or the next. Damien was obviously worried.  
So he went to check on Pip, only to find he was in heat._

_”A-Alpha,” He choked out, “It’s so hot.. I’m so.. horny.”  
That was unlike Pip. Pip was innocent.   
But he knew it was the heat. And yet, he gave into Pip’s tiny mewls of “please, I need it”._

_”I’m gonna make you feel so good, little Omega,” Damien had growled, feeling up and down Pip’s thighs, wet with slick._

_”Oh, fuck,” Pip gasped at his touch, “Please!”_

_”Of course, Omega.”_

Shit, Damien just had to fuck him, didn’t he?  
He felt bad for Pip, he really did.  
He’d gotten him pregnant, and Pip didn’t even realize it. It was Pip’s body, and he would realize sooner or later. 

But until then, Damien’s lips were sealed.

-

“How was your development class, Stan?” Kyle waited beside Stan’s locker, who was entering his lengthy combination.

“I can’t believe they put me in some stupid special class because I have Aspergers,” Stan groaned, “It’s not that bad. I’m not like Timmy.”

“They just want to make sure you’re on the same level as everyone else,” Kyle smiled as Stan grabbed his wallet for lunch.

“Whatever, lets go get some Tacos,” Stan shoved his keys into his coat pocket, taking Kyle’s hand.

Stan was angry ever since his mother insisted on him taking a special development class to help with his disability. Stan felt weird, like everything was literally shit. His whole life sucked.  
Except for Kyle.

And beer.

Unfortunately they weren’t a good combination, as Kyle usually walked on Stan whenever he caught the raven drinking. Even if he wasn’t drinking heavily.

“You don’t have to be a dick,” Kyle mumbled, “Just because you’re an alpha.”

“I’m just pissed my parents think I’m retarded,” Stan started his car, checking the rear view mirror.

“Oh, I can see Kenny eating Butters’ face in his truck,” Stan sighed, “They really need to get their windows tinted.”

Kyle shrugged, “I’d eat your face if you weren’t being mean.”

“I’m not being mean, dude, I’m just upset,” Stan pulled out of the school parking lot, accelerating the car.

“Why are you driving like that? You only drive that way when you’re drunk,” Kyle asked, well, more implied.

“I’m not drunk, I’m just buzzed,” Stan stopped at Freeman’s tacos, setting his car in park.

“What. What? What?!” Kyle screamed, “Oh my god! Stanley!” 

“God, you’re just like your mother,” Stan unlocked the car doors, “I just want food.”

He stepped outside, Kyle following behind him.  
Kyle stood in front of the restaurant’s door, arms outstretched.

“Move,” Stan sighed.

Kyle shoved a finger into Stan’s chest, “Why are you drinking again?”

“Stop being a bitch,” Stan pushed Kyle back, “I can drink if I want to.”

“Hey! Don’t touch me like that! I’m your omega,” Kyle seethed, face flushed. He was clearly upset with Stan.  
And truthfully, Stan didn’t give a fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I’ve been sad.

“I’m so done with Stan’s bullshit,” Kyle huffed, crossing his freckled arms. 

“What do you mean?” Wendy tapped her pencil against her notebook.  
The two were at Wendy’s house, a normal routine for studying. Usually Stan came along, but this time he didn’t since ‘Kyle was being a bitch’.

“He wants to drink, and uses his life as an excuse!” Kyle exclaimed, arms failing, accidentally hitting the beta.

She frowned, “He’s just confused.”

“Sure,” Kyle pouted, “He’s going to continue drinking, though.”

Wendy just sighed, writing down incomplete answers to her study guide. Calculus was killing her, and she was really counting on Kyle to give her answers, and yet all he wanted to do was complain.

“It’s useless,” Kyle cried, “He’s just always going to be a drunk.”

“Can you like, not?” Wendy scoffed, “I’m really struggling.” She shot Kyle a look, causing him to whimper a bit.   
“If you’re really that bothered with MY boyfriend-“ She started, before being cut off by the redhead.

“Yeah, we’ll you’re my girlfriend who’s dating OUR boyfriend,” He scoffed, “So I should be able to vent.” 

“Whatever,” She rolled her brown eyes, “Just continue being emotional, Kyle.”

“You sound like Stan’s sister,” Kyle took a peek at Wendy’s paper, “Number five is wrong.”

“Ugh.”

-

“Pip,” Butters cooed, brushing the blonde’s hair, “You’re going to be so pretty when I’m done with your makeup.”

“Thanks for doing this,” Pip smiled, “Damien won’t even look at me anymore.”

“He’s just weird,” Butters grimaced, “But if he makes you happy, that’s good.”

“He’s the best alpha,” Pip swooned, licking his lips, “I just adore him.”  
Butters nodded in agreement, spraying moose into Pip’s locks. He massaged Pip’s hair, Highschool Musical playing in the background.

“I think I’m gonna puke,” Pip gasped, grasping his throat.

“Bathroom is down the hall,” Butters pointed, moving out of Pip’s way.

“Thanks,” Pip choked out.

It was orange. Probably because of the breakfast Butters’ cooked for him.  
Acid burned his throat, dribbling from his lips.

“Oh,” Butters appeared behind Pip, and proceeded to lift his hair, “Your makeup..”

Pip was now crying, mascara running and lipstick smudged.

“I keep doing this, and I don’t even know why!” He cried, wiping his mouth, “I can’t stop feeling terrible!”

“Oh, there there, buddy,” Butters rubbed his shoulders, “You’re gonna be okay. I’m sure it’s just a cold.”

“Except colds don’t last for almost 4 months now,” He whimpered, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh,” Butters blushed, looking away, “Have you ever had... _it_?”

“It?” Pip questioned.

“Like, s-e-x,” Butters spelled out, drawing the letters with his fingers, “That’s what I mean.”

“Of course not!” Pip gasped, shaking his head. He was red now, just like Butters, the two so innocent. 

“Oh, good!” Butters nervous expression weakened, “I thought you might’ve been pregnant or something.”

“Pregnant?” Pip repeated.

Butters just nodded, staring at Pip.   
Pip looked away nervously before Butters laughed.

“I’m sure you’re not, cause you haven’t had sex,” Butters giggled, “You’re silly.”

“Oh.. right-o, chap,” Pip winced.

But he did have sex with Damien.  
He was knotted.  
Bonded.

Dread filled Pip’s stomach.

This couldn’t be happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short, I’m not feeling too great

Damien couldn’t help notice Pip’s fatigue at lunch.

“Hey, you need to eat,” Damien picked up a green bean with his spoon, attempting to feed Pip like a baby.

“Everything hurts,” Pip whimpered, reluctantly taking the spoon into his mouth.

“I know,” Damien comforted the blonde.

He did know.  
He knew why Pip felt like shit.  
Of course, he wasn’t just going to tell Pip out of the blue.

“My gums hurt,” Pip cried, “And my head hurts.”  
He chewed on his green beans, taking another spoonful from Damien.

“I’m sorry, honey.”  
Damien was being overly sweet.  
He felt bad, dragging Pip around for the ride. Fucking him senseless.  
Then getting him pregnant.

“I want to die,” Pip pushed his tray towards Damien, laying his head on his hands.

“Hey, don’t say that!” Damien scolded, “You’re not allowed to die.”

“But I feel bad, Alpha,” Pip mewled.

“I’m sorry.”

He really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting. I keep getting sick, my period came late, and ugh my girlfriend is a priority 😳😳

That same day after school, all Pip wanted to do was sleep.  
Just sleep. 

It was unfortunate for him that Damien had football practice, which he most likely just skipped to do heroin, and that Butters was grounded for the many hickeys found on his chest and thighs. What a shame.

Damien hadn’t even mentioned Pip’s makeup or hair. It made him sort of sad, but he didn’t really mind.  
He felt too bad to look pretty anyways.  
Feeling curious, he opened google.

“Headache, fatigue, and puking,” He mumbled as he typed into the search bar.

Three diagnoses.

One was a stomach bug.  
The second was the flu.  
And the third was the most alarming.

Pregnancy.

What Butters mentioned to him that morning stuck in his mind.  
Could he really be..? No. It was impossible.  
Well, not exactly.

Pip’s chest rose and fell with anxiety, the feeling of worry overcoming him.

He had to know.

-

The Walgreen’s was mostly empty, with the exception of a few people and a cashier.

Pip made his way down an isle filled with birth control, heat suppressants, and condoms.  
Surprisingly, the pregnancy tests were not on the same isle.

As he rounded the corner, he felt his phone beep.

**R u ok**

He set his phone back into his pocket after sending a short reply to Damien’s text.

**Yes y**

Pads, panty liners, adult diapers lined the isle.  
Hidden between some lube and tampons Pip spotted his prize.

Clearblue was the brand name.   
Picking up the small box, he felt a presence behind him.

“Finding everything okay?” The voice sounded cheerful. 

“Y-yes,” Pip cowered over the pregnancy test, not daring to face the voice.

“Hey, don’t I know you?” 

Pip turned, hiding the test behind his back.

“Oh my god, Pip Pirrup, hi sweetie!” Bebe smiled, “I haven’t seen you since 5th grade!”

“Y-yeah,” Pip scrambled to keep the test in his hands, while Bebe embraced him, completely oblivious to what isle they were both in.

“Oh mah gawd, you’re so cute,” She proceeded to poke and prod at his cheeks, “Heidi is working the cash register, you should totes say hi!”

“Um, I’m actually supposed to meet someone,” Pip mumbled, “and I just need one thing.”

“Oh sure, honey bun, what is it?” She glanced around the isle, “Condoms? I won’t tell!!” She giggled. How was that funny? Telling the school you were buying condoms at Walgreens? Bebe was an idiot. She was the definition of a dumb blonde. She was absolutely fucking stupid.  
But somehow she was an alpha.

“Um, I really don’t want to talk about it,” Pip shoved the box into his jean’s, moving around Bebe, who was practically cornering him.

Making his way to the counter, he was bombarded by questions such as “What’s your favorite lipstick?” Or “What’s it like to be an omega?” Pip just mumbled something, before setting the small box on the counter.

Heidi greeted him with a suspicious look, before Bebe gasped, “Oh mah gawd.”

“It’s not for me,” Pip lied, “It’s for a friend.”

Bebe and Heidi absolutely fell for it, them being two dumb bitches. Well, Heidi was actually super smart. And super funny.  
But it seemed like all those alpha hormones from Bebe absolutely killed her brain cells.

“Oh, well, can you tell us who it is?” Heidi accepted Pip’s cash. Not Pip’s. Damien’s. Pip hoped he wouldn’t notice some of his drug money missing.

“It’s Kyle,” Pip lied once more, taking the small Walgreen’s bag. 

“Oh my gawd! I’m gonna have an aneurysm!” Bebe squealed.

“Yeah,” Pip smirked.

“Fuck,” Heidi snorted, “I can’t believe it.”

Pip shrugged, “Me neither.”

-

It’s simple.  
Just pee on it.  
Pee on it, pussy.

Pip couldn’t back out out now.

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to look at the two little lines on the test.  
The two little lines.

The two little lines that meant he was having a baby.

“I’m having a baby...” Pip brushed a warm hand over his stomach.

“Fuck.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second update today to make up for how little I’ve been posting :(

“Who started the rumor I was pregnant?!” Kyle yelled the next day at lunch, followed by a parade of laughter and finger pointing.

“Probably your fat girlfriend,” Cartman sneered, gesturing towards Wendy, who was trying to calm Stan down.

“Oh my god, I’m fucking autistic, I can’t deal with a child-“ 

“Kyle is NOT pregnant, honey, it’s okay!” 

Kyle grimaced.

Pip overheard everything from his seat, of course.  
They were so goddamn loud about everything.

It was more or less nice being a background character.  
But background characters don’t make stupid decisions.  
Or get pregnant.

Damien arrived a few minutes later than usual, “Exams,” was all he said, before setting down Pip’s lunch.

“Thank you,” Pip smiled weakly.  
After finding out about his pregnancy, things felt awkward.  
Damien couldn’t know.  
No one could know.

He didn’t even know how far along he was.

“Oh my gawd!” 

Pip heard a shriek. It was Bebe.

“It was that little blonde, what was his name?” Bebe had an aha moment, apparently. Which was bad, considering Pip started the dumb rumor.

“It was Butters?! I’m gonna kick his ass!” Kyle started towards the omega, before being stopped by the larger alpha.

“I’m sure it wasn’t him, he’s been grounded for days,” Kenny put himself between the two, Butters holding onto Kenny for dear life.

“No no,” Bebe tapped her foot, clearly thinking as hard as she could. She was dumb, as if I hadn’t stated that enough.

“If you’re thinking it was Tweek, he hasn’t even interacted with Stan’s gang in years,” Craig scoffed from across the cafeteria, “So back the fuck up, Bebe.” He held up a finger. Specifically the the middle finger.

Tweek sat next to him, shaking, “Ack, I didn’t say shit, man!”

“The only blonde left is you, Bebe,” Kyle crossed his arms, staring daggers at the ditzy girl.

“Oh shit! It was that British kid!” Heidi remarked, “Pick, or Pig... or something like that.”

“Yeah, he came in and bought a pregnancy test,” Bebe exclaimed, “I wonder what for.”

Damien felt his face go pale hearing that.

“Damien?” Pip asked, noticing his uneasy posture, “What’s wrong?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote a one shot as a warmup, go check it out ..

“Damien, Damien?”

“Yes?” Damien shook his head violently, attempting to re-engage with reality.

“What’s wrong?” Pip grasped at Damien’s hand, and Damien pulled his hand away.  
He just shook his head again, stood up, before bumping into Bebe. 

“Dude, just leave Pip alone,” Damien crossed his arms, “He probably was just joking.”

“I don’t know,” Bebe continued tapping her foot, “Why would he have a pregnancy test?”

“Because,” Pip mumbled, not daring to look at Damien. He curled up on his seat at the lunch table, arms around his stomach. He felt small again. 

“Just fuck off, Regina George,” Damien sighed, “I don’t care how upset that bitch ass omega jew is.”  
He gave her a look before she raised an eyebrow.

“My name isn’t Regina, though?” Bebe seemed confused out of her mind.   
Dumb blonde.  
“Like, that’s really mean, but my name isn’t Regina,” She continued, “Like, we’ve known each other for years, or at least I’ve known Pip for a while, Hi Pip! Anyways, I remember when you first transferred here. Where did you come from anyway? Oh yeah, my name is Bebe.”

“Your name is Bebe, I know,” Damien finally gave in.

“But you called me Regina-“ Bebe was cut off by Damien’s glare. 

“Can you please not drag me into your little girl drama?” Damien glanced around the room, specifically staring at the girl’s table.  
Wendy was absent from the table. Thank god.   
She was too smart to be sitting with Heidi and Bebe.   
He ended his gaze with Pip, “Even if Pip said something.”

“But-“

“Shush, Regina.”

“My name isn’t Regina!”

-

“What did you do this time to get involved with all those girls?” Damien sat at the end of Pip’s bed, cigarette in hand.

“Damien, I told you, please don’t smoke around me,” Pip sighed. 

“Oh, right,” Damien threw the cigarette butt out the window, the cigarette being buried in the snow. Damien finally listened. It made Pip less agitated, but he was still scared nonetheless.

How the fuck was he going to do this?  
Just, oh hey, I’m pregnant and it’s yours. Hell no! Even if Damien was the Antichrist..

Damien noticed Pip’s stature, before Pip gripped his hand and whispered an “I love you,” before standing up.

Pip looked distraught, wandering around the room, until he began digging in his panty drawer. He grabbed a small item, hiding it behind his back.

“Damien,” Pip began, “I need to tell you something.” 

Damien braced himself for Pip’s “something”.  
He couldn’t freak out. He couldn’t scare Pip away from him. Not now. Pip was having his baby. 

“Damien, I’m pregnant,” Pip whimpered, holding out the test.

“Yeah, I know,” Damien met Pip’s gaze.

“What?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien is an asshole. He says he cares, but does he really?  
> I know his character is confusing, but what do you do when a fuckbuddy gets pregnant and it’s yours?  
> Plus Pip is whiny all the time.. so I expect that to be annoying. But you don’t have to treat him like shit.

“What?”

“Pip, I already knew,” Damien prepared himself.. just in case Pip had an explosive reaction. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it was very rare. Unfortunately, Pip had tons of omega hormones pumping through his body.  
So if Pip was upset, he was probably going to be more than just upset. 

Pip just blinked at him.

“The doctor called a few weeks back and I answered the phone while you were sleeping,” Damien admitted, “I didn’t know how to tell you, babe.”

Pip’s face turned pale, freckles standing out against his complexion.  
“You knew?” His eye twitched, much like another blonde from school. 

“Yeah-“ Damien spoke, before being cut off by the distressed omega, who was now cowering in front of Damien, anxiously running his hands through his hair.

“You knew,” Pip’s voice cracked, sounding hurt.

“I did, but I didn’t want to tell you-“ Damien began, shrugging as he usually did, talking down to Pip like he was a child. He cared, he really did, as mentioned many times before. But now that Pip was pregnant, it was just.. weird. 

“You didn’t want to tell me,” Pip’s eyes watered, “Because I’m just a fuck buddy.”  
Tears began to drop down onto Pip’s freckled face, staining his skin with the eyeliner he used.

“No, I care about you,” Damien scoffed, “You don’t have to act like such a bitchy omega, just because you’re pregnant.” He crossed his arms, now standing. He was much taller than the blonde, who was barely 5 ft. 

Pip rubbed his eyes, now crying silently, “You hate me.”

Damien outstretched his arms, practically begging Pip to lean into the embrace.  
“I don’t.”  
But Pip wasn’t buying it.  
Damien had just called him a bitch.  
He always called Pip a bitch, or a pussy, or a stupid omega. 

Pip pushed him away, cheeks flushed red, “You just insulted me, but now you want to hug.” His tone was more angry than upset now, “I didn’t ask you to get me pregnant.” 

That pissed Damien off even more. 

“That was an accident,” Damien recalled, “But I don’t remember being the one practically BEGGING for sex.”

“I was in heat!” Pip retorted, wiping his tears away with his sleeve, “You said you’d make the pain go away, not knock me up!”

“I wasn’t the one screaming ‘Oh Damien, fuck me!’” Damien was now yelling, which only made Pip cry even harder.  
“You couldn’t control yourself. You couldn’t even ask Butters to bring you heat suppressants.”

“No,” Pip mewled, “I promise that’s not what happened.”

“You just wanted to get fucked,” Damien shouted, “You just wanted to get pregnant.”

“No,” Pip cried, covering his ears, “I didn’t.”

Damien dug his nails into Pip’s wrist, gazing down at the Brit, “Say you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry, Damien,” Pip whimpered, and Damien let go, turning away from the blonde.

“I need a cigarette,” Damien dug through his backpack, searching for his pack. 

“But I’m pregnant,” Pip said quietly, “I don’t want you to hurt the baby.”

“Pip, not right now, alright?” Damien held the cigarette in his mouth, attempting to light it, “You really pissed me off.”

“I’m sorry,” Pip whimpered once more, taking a seat next to Damien on his bed.  
Right. Damien was smoking in his house. In his room. What would his foster parents say if they smelled the smoke?   
But Pip assumed they wouldn’t notice. Just how they didn’t notice Pip’s loud screeching when Damien knotted inside him.

Damien wouldn’t even look at him.  
Damien was disgusted with him.  
Damien hated him.  
Damien hated the baby.

Pip sniffled, cigarette smoke making his eyes and throat itch. He wasn’t prone to asthma or anything, but he knew the cigarettes Damien smoked weren’t light.

Pip attempted to leave the room, but Damien gripped his thigh. Pip let out a small whine.

“You’re in trouble,” Damien took a heavy drag off the cigarette, exhaling in Pip’s face.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being rude, then being nice, then being rude, is something my abuser did when I didn’t accept his “apologies” after he called me a bitch or something like that. Not saying Damien is an abuser, but Damien isn’t the ideal boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend is throwing a party this weekend and honestly I can’t wait to get shitfaced

“Damien, I’m tired,” Pip whined, nuzzling against the noirette.

“I know, sweetie,” Damien cooed, pressing a kiss to Pip’s forehead.

It was first period. 

After their argument, things felt tense.  
Pip was being sweet, he even brought him candy that morning to makeup for his outburst.  
It was a rare occurrence, but considering the things Damien said, Pip felt like he needed to apologize. It was his fault... right?

“How about you take a nap? I’ll finish your paper,” Damien offered, sliding his hoodie over to Pip. 

“Okay, I love you,” Pip yawned. He hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. He puked from stress, and probably from all the crying too.

“Love you too, sweetheart,” Damien grabbed Pip’s paper, and began writing his answers down.

Butters gave Damien a harsh glance. He noticed the bags under Pip’s eyes. His cracked lips from the stomach acid. Pip was not right.

“Omega, what’s wrong?” Kenny placed a hand on Butters head, ruffling his hair.

“I don’t like.. that,” Butters mumbled, motioning to the display of a sleeping Pip. 

“Okay?” Kenny shrugged, “I don’t understand-“ He was shushed by the stressed blonde, who gave him a look.

“Something is wrong with Pip,” Butters pouted, “He’s scenting.”

“Scenting is normal,” Kenny replied, “I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“No, you don’t understand! I can smell him. He smells like Damien, he smells like milk, he smells different,” Butters edged on, “Something about him is different.”

“Different, huh?” Kenny watched Damien fill out Pip’s exam. 

He knew Butters wasn’t lying, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint what in the hell he was talking about. Pip started smelling that way months ago, why was it so prominent to Butters?  
The scent wasn’t bad. He just never understood what it meant. 

Until today.

-

“I’m dead,” Kyle laced his fingers around Wendy’s, “Stan is going to go into a rut and kill me.”

“What do you mean, hun?” Wendy smiled, “I’m sure he won’t.” 

Kyle stiffened when he noticed Stan at the other end of the hallway. He turned to his girlfriend, and whispered into her ear, “I threw away his 6 pack.”

“Fuck,” Wendy gritted her teeth, “Why?”

“I can’t have him drinking,” Kyle pleaded, “Just back me up on this one.”

“Fine, but you owe me your calculus answers,” Wendy groaned, crossing her arms, “So how are we going to explain this?”

“Um, I’ll tell him his parents found the beer,” Kyle said.

Wendy just scoffed, and turned on her heel, her long hair moving as she shuffled down the hall, followed by the redhead, attempting to regain her attention.

“Wendy, wait-“

“We can’t piss off Stan anymore, okay?” Wendy stopped, placing a finger to Kyle’s lips.

“Why?” Kyle pondered, “Surely I’m not that annoying.”

“He sent me a voicemail. He’s thinking of committing suicide,” Wendy whispered, eyes wandering as Stan passed the two.

He waved with a smile, blowing a kiss at his girlfriend.  
Everything was fine.

Or at least, Stan was acting like it was.

-

“Damien, can I talk to you?“

“Fuck off, McCormick,” Damien was in the boys restroom, taking a small cigarette break.  
Not really a cigarette break, considering he was still in school. But it had to do. 

“I noticed some things about Pip,” Kenny smirked, “Do you want to explain that?”

Damien tensed, his body feeling rigid. Fuck fuck fuck. No one could know. He’d kill Pip to keep himself from getting ridiculed. Pip better not have told his friend.  
And then his friend told Kenny, didn’t he?  
“Explain what?”

“Your omega is scenting differently,” Kenny purred, “He has been for some time.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Damien inhaled a puff from his cigarette, “Pip might just be stressed.”

“You’re a fucking dick, yknow,” Kenny quipped, “I feel bad for him. You realized what you’ve done, right?” 

“Yeah,” Damien dismissed the situation, “I know exactly what that means.”

Kenny rolled his eyes, practically taunting Damien with his smirk.  
“Butters and I will make sure Pip is taken care of, if you won’t.” 

“You’re not fucking touching him,” Damien growled, “He’s my omega. And it’s my goddamn baby.”

“Woah! You’re finally admitting you’re a dad, wow!” Kenny sarcastically gasped, acting shocked at Damien’s remark.

“Oh fuck off,” Damien chucked the remainder of his cigarette at the blonde, “It is my baby.”

“Then fucking act like it is,” Kenny seethed.

“Pip is a fucking nuisance sometimes, okay?” Damien held a new cigarette in his mouth, lighting it. 

“Smoke some more nicotine, prince of hell,” Kenny chuckled, waving the smoke away, “It doesn’t bother me. I smoke more than you do.”

“So?” 

“So? You shouldn’t be smoking, when your omega is out there pregnant and scared,” Kenny narrowed his eyes at the raven haired boy.

“Why is he scared?” Damien asked, quite oblivious to his own doing. 

How was Kenny to tell him? Uh, I don’t know, maybe because you knocked him up, and you don’t give a shit?  
“Maybe because you’re being abusive.”

“Abusive?” Damien gawked, flicking ash on the bathroom floor tiles, “Doubt it.”

“Haven’t you seen how tired that poor omega is? Butters knew something was up,” Kenny said through clenched teeth, “And I trust Butters.”

“And why should I listen to your opinion?” Damien smiled.

“Because you’re a piece of shit, Damien,” Kenny replied, purple eyes staring daggers into Damien’s cold, heartless soul.

“Touché,” Damien said, “So how should I be a better father? Unless you wouldn’t know, considering your dad left.”

“This isn’t about me,” Kenny spat, “This is about you.” He gripped the cigarette from Damien’s lips between his finger, and squeezed it until all its contents fell out, the cigarette ruined.

“Woah, you’re threatening me,” Damien grinned, “I’m scared. You know the things my father could do to you, so why should I be scared?”

“Too bad Pip won’t be seeing you anymore.”

“What do you mean?” 

-

“Are we really doing this?” Pip felt nervous. He should be. Butters insisted on telling Principal Victoria about the things Damien did.  
Like curse at him. Or hit him. 

But Damien never did those things. He just got mad.. sometimes. He would dig his nails into Pip’s skin. Make him smoke a cigarette or two. Call him a slut.  
But it was normal, right? Damien was so sweet to Pip. Damien loved Pip.

“You don’t have to,” Butters frowned, “But Damien isn’t being nice to you..”

Pip’s eyes watered, “But Damien is being so sweet. I love him.”

“I know,” Butters wiped away Pip’s warm tears.  
Pip was crying, his bangs hanging over his caramel eyes. 

“Pip, do you know what love is?” Butters asked quietly, rubbing his knuckles together.

“What do you mean?” Pip inquired quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Butters caressed Pip’s cheek, placing his free hand behind Pip’s waist.  
“This is love,” Butters placed a small kiss to Pip’s lips, inhaling Pip’s scent of milk and Damien.

“I love you,” Butters eyes fluttered, “Did you know that?” 

“We can’t do this,” Pip gasped, wiping the saliva from his lips. 

Butters gazed him, eyes glossy and glazed. His skin was blushing red, sweat building on his forehead.

Lust.  
Butters was in heat. 

“Why not?” Butters tilted the edge of Pip’s chin forward, licking his lips, “Damien doesn’t deserve you.”

Pip broke away from Butters grasp, “Butters, I’m pregnant.” 

It seemed as if a wave of cold water washed over Butters. His glossy eyes were now wide. 

“No,” His voice seemed to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I think you understand why Butters/Pip is included. Butters and Kenny have an established relationship, but it is inclusive due to Pip’s situation. Butters is only lusting after Pip due to his heat. Nothing bad will happen. 
> 
> If it takes Kenny and Butters taking care of Pip to keep him safe, I’ll allow it. 
> 
> Also, the subplot with Wendy/Stan/Kyle is slowly being established. 
> 
> Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my girlfriend

“Butters, don’t cry,” Pip wiped a small tear from Butters’ cheek. Butters leaned against his hand, eager for touch. Butters whined, bucking his hips forward. 

It reminded Pip of his first heat. He had to take care of Butters, just to make sure he didn’t do something irrational. The best place Butters could be was at home. Behind the school was definitely not the best place to be.  
Alphas could smell him, or worse, Butters could rape Pip and hurt the baby. Damien’s baby.  
But right now Butters was more important.

“Butters, stop,” Pip demanded, as Butters began tugging on Pip’s shirt. 

“Please,” Butters mewled. He needed it. So bad. Any contact. Skin to skin. Please. 

“Butters-!” Pip gasped, feeling his shirt become fully unbuttoned, his front exposed. His nipples became hard from the cold air, his breath hitching. 

“You really are pregnant,” Butters ran his fingers across Pip’s tiny bump. 

Pip shuddered at the touch, Butters fingers were cold. So was his gaze. Cold and glossy, his eyes were wet with tears. He was crying.

“I don’t want to do this, but it hurts so bad,” Butters sobbed, practically moaning the whole sentence. He wiped his tears away, sniffling.

“I know,” Pip held a hand over his 3 month old baby bump, slightly shivering, “It’s cold.. we should go inside.” Butters met his eyes, and nodded a small “yes”.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to undress you,” Butters apologized, helping Pip button his shirt back up, “It just.. I need it so bad..” 

Pip watched as Butters tiny fingers pushed the buttons through the holes. The white blouse barely still fitting. He slipped his red blazer over the shirt, hiding the bump. 

“It’ll go away,” Pip cooed, “I promise.” he placed a small kiss to Butters forehead.

“Thank you,” Butters breathed, “Thank you a lot.”

-

“Pip! Omega!” Damien called, rushing upstairs. He just arrived at Pip’s house after school, dying to see his omega.   
“Pip?”

Damien was surprised to see Pip curled up around Butters, scenting and marking him.  
He heard Butters let out a loud whine, rutting into Pip, followed by a “ouch, careful of the baby”. Butters whined once more, rubbing a hand over Pip’s bare bump. Pip didn’t have a shirt on.

It looked like the other blonde was in heat, and Pip was helping him through it. Shit, Pip really was a saint. He had made Butters tea, bought him heat suppressants, and helped him nest.  
What did Damien do? Stick his dick in Pip.

Pip noticed Damien standing in the doorway, staring at the two. Pip shot up like a twig, pushing Butters hand off his stomach.   
“Damien-“

“Pip, what are you doing?” Damien raised an eyebrow, leaning against the door frame. His right eye looked bruised, and he had a scratch on his cheek. Was Damien in a fight?

Butters didn’t turn around to look at Damien, he just let out a low moan, as another wave of his heat hit him

“I’m taking care of Butters,” Pip stared at Damien, their eyes meeting for the first time after their fight.   
Pip was standing his ground.

“You don’t have a shirt on,” Damien spoke a little louder than before, motioning to Pip’s bare front. 

“Butters wanted to feel the baby,” Pip narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t going to let Damien start anything. Not with Butters here. 

“I’m not mad,” Damien finally huffed, “Alright?”  
He rolled his eyes when Pip’s stature became more calm.   
He took a few steps into the room. Damien reached across the bed, petting Pip’s head.   
“I just needed to see you,” Damien smiled a bit.

“Why?” Pip asked, now laying back down, Butters sleepily kissing his forehead, making low mewls and whines as slick filled the small slick pad he inserted into his panties.

“Just because. I need to make sure no one takes you or _our baby_ away.”

That made Pip smile.

Damien was going to be a dad.   
He better get used to caring.

-

“You fucking- you threw it out?!” Stan screamed, hitting the wall beside Kyle. He was shitfaced drunk, previously unaware that it would be his last can for the night.   
Kyle had thrown out the bottle of whiskey too, leaving no alcohol for Stan to consume.

“Babe, I’m really worried about you,” Kyle whispered, Wendy gripping his arm.

The two were over to study. Until Stan got drunk. 

“Stan, stop!” Wendy demanded, “You’re scaring your mate. Stop it now.”  
She stomped her foot, slamming a hand against Stan’s chest, keeping him from possibly hitting Kyle or hurting him.

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Stan growled, pushing past Wendy, “He fucking threw away my shit!” 

“Stan, stop!” Wendy screamed, hearing the slap as she covered her eyes. She heard Kyle drop. 

Fuck.

Wendy awoke in sweat, Stan nuzzled beside her. It was a dream. It was all a dream.  
Everything was fine.

Stan hadn’t even noticed Kyle threw out his beer and Stan hadn’t cut himself or acted out in any negative way since school was out for the day. The two had went home and cuddled, had some sex (betas can’t get pregnant), and then fell asleep.  
But Kyle was on the back of her mind.   
How would she make sure the two didn’t do anything destructive? Stan was perfectly sweet around her, but he was snappy and brash when Kyle was around. 

Kyle must’ve done something.   
Wendy had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Damien is owning up to being a dad.. because Kenny whooped his ASS.
> 
> and Wendy knows something is up between the two,, bc we need more drama subplot yes


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo um some amazing person drew me some fan art and I love u forever. you know who you ar

“I love grapes!” Butters giggled, laughing as Pip brushed his hair. His face was flushed. It was only his second day in heat, but so far he was doing okay. His heat suppressants seemed to be helping him. So far, no Alpha’s but Kenny and Kyle had been around him. Maybe Damien, but not exactly. 

“Butters, I said crepes,” Pip laughed, “Not grapes.”

“Oh,” Butters gasped, then resumed laughing, “I’m retarded.” He leaned back in his desk, 

Pip lightly flicked the bridge of Butters nose, smiling, “You’re not stupid at all. You’re quite an amazing chap.”

“No you!” Butters leaned across the edge of the desk, placing a sticky finger to Pip’s nose. 

“No you!” Pip retorted once more, attempting to lean over the desk, bump getting in his way.

“No, I’m amazing,” Kyle groaned, “I’m the only one with an A in here.”

“I have an 112, to be exact,” Wendy snorted, earning a glare from her ginger boyfriend.  
She just rolled her eyes, and smiled at Pip and Butters who seemed to be having a booping contest. Pip waved at her, and she waved back. She could only enjoy Omega Development for 20 more minutes before it was out. Then she’d face Stan at lunch. 

It wasn’t like he was doing something illegal... other than underage drinking. But she was legitimately concerned about what altercation happened between the two previous lovebirds.

-

“Stan, we need to talk,” Wendy said, staring deep into Stan’s eyes. Her expression wasn’t frightful or brash, but it wasn’t kind either. She looked as if she was thinking long and hard about something. 

“About what, babe?” Stan smiled, taking a seat next to Wendy during lunch. Wendy was allowed to sit at Stan’s table, much to Cartman’s dismay. Kyle threw a fit about it, claiming Wendy helped Cartman’s morale. Of course, the beta reluctantly agreed only because “Kyle might let me bond him”.   
Gross.

“I was wondering,” Wendy gulped. Stan watched as her expression changed from stern to scared, “Wondering if something happened..?”

“What do you mean?” Stan tried to laugh off his fear. Where was Wendy going with this? Did Kyle do something? Again?

“Did something happen between you and Kyle?” Wendy practically choked out, her eyes grew wide, expecting a harsh response from Stan.

“Woah, there’s no need to be scared,” Stan lifted Wendy’s bangs. He smiled a bit.  
“Yeah, but it’s nothing.”

“What happened?” Wendy asked.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Stan’s smile weakened.

It seemed like the only way to get answers was to ask Kyle himself.

Kyle was actually sitting with Craig’s gang today, courtesy of Token buying Kyle’s lunch.   
It wasn’t the first time Kyle skipped out on sitting with Wendy and Stan. He occasionally did so. But now it seemed more frequent. There were 9 tables to sit at. Of all the 9, Kyle just chose to sit with Craig. The gayest fucking asshole ever. 

“Hey Craig,” Wendy smiled at the raven haired boy, who was lightly stroking his blonde boyfriend’s arm as he sipped his coffee.

“Gah! Are you here to see Kyle?” Tweek attempted to smile, the corners of his lips twitching. 

“Yeah,” Wendy grinned back, trying to act as nice as possible. She loved Tweek, but absolutely despised Craig’s gang. It was a shame Bebe hung out with them. Oh well, Bebe was an alpha. Why hang around girls when Clyde’s a pretty little omega?

“Hey, Kyle’s not here anymore,” Token said, staring at his former girlfriend. After going out with Wendy, Token realized his appreciation for women.. but also men. Token had been going out with Clyde before Bebe stepped in.

“Where is he?” Wendy questioned.

“He’s in the library,” Token replied, “He said he needed to study.”

“Alright.”  
It was kind of weird for Kyle to be in the library, but not completely out of the ordinary.   
Perhaps he was working on a project for Omega Development.

When Wendy arrived, she was actually correct.

“What’s this?” She held a small paper up, reading a few lines of scribbles and notes.

“It’s for extra credit,” Kyle shrugged, “My grade is a 98.” He looked like he’d been crying.   
His hair looked more or less like post-sex hair, and his eyes were slightly puffy.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Wendy cooed, “Surely there’s something more to it.”

“I sucked Cartman’s dick,” Kyle clasped a hand over his mouth, tears immediately flooding from his eyes.  
Wendy wrapped herself around the ginger, patting his back as he cried.

“He said we were just messing around,” Kyle gasped for air, crying so hard he could barely form a sentence, “I didn’t think Stan would be that mad...”

“So thats what happened..” Wendy mumbled, before speaking a little louder, “What made you do that?”

“Stan was drunk, and I was just tired of feeling unimportant.. so Cartman said he’d make me feel better,” Kyle sobbed. 

“Oh honey, it’s gonna be okay. I love you, okay?” Wendy pressed a small kiss to Kyle’s forehead.

“Thanks, Wends.”

“Of course, hun.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut I guess

“I can’t believe I agreed to this,” Damien growled, rubbing Pip’s back as he sipped his milk.

“What do you mean?” Pip smiled, pressing a milky kiss to Damien’s cheek. Damien smiled slightly, ruffling Pip’s hair. Damien was quite happy Pip stopped wearing that stupid hat.   
Pip wore it out a lot, but Damien always threw a fit if Pip wore it around him.

“He means sitting with us,” Kenny smirked, lacing an arm around his respective Omega.   
Butter beamed, pushing the plate of cupcakes further towards Damien. 

“Tweek made these,” Butters grinned, handing a cupcake to Pip, “He said it’s a new recipe.”

“Oh god,” Damien rolled his eyes, “This is fucking stupid.”   
Reluctantly, Damien agreed to Kenny and Butters sitting at their lowly table. Just because “Pip needs support during this” and shit. It wasn’t his idea. It was Kenny’s.

“Thank you so much, tell the omega I appreciate it!” Pip pulled the cupcake liner down, and bit into its coffee flavored center. Thankfully, no meth was added.  
“It’s really good!”

“I know, they’re definitely my favorite,” Butters grinned. His boyfriend smiled and nodded back in admiration. 

“Damien, would you like one?” Pip offered the rest of the cupcake to Damien, “They’re definitely American!”

“Fuck the Americans,” Damien muttered under his breath. 

Kenny raised an eyebrow, “‘Fuck the Americans’?” 

Pip gasped a little, holding his cheek.   
“Ouch, my gums hurt,” Pip exclaimed, Butters reaching across the table to rub a hand over Pip’s.

“It’ll go away,” Kenny coaxed the pregnant omega, handing him some milk, “It happened to my mom when she was pregnant with Karen.”

“I’m so sorry Pip,” Butters grimaced, “I’m here for you.”   
Sweat was building on his forehead, attempting to abstain his calmness. Pip had no idea how bad Butters wanted to climb Kenny like a tree.  
Just Kenny’s Alpha aroma was intoxicating.

“Fuck,” Butters whispered. He kneed Kenny under the table, Kenny turning to him with a small “hm?” before letting out an “oh” as Butters let out a low whine into his ear.

“Hey, Butters needs to change, I’m gonna take him to the bathroom,” Kenny stood, gripping Butters’ hand.

“Are you sure?” Damien guffawed, “I don’t think that’s what you’re doing.”

“He just needs stimulation, I’m not gonna get him pregnant,” Kenny shot a cold stare at Damien. 

Pip just made a noise, placing a hand over his stomach. Butters smiled at his friend before being led away by Kenny.

-

“Fuck, do you know how hard it is not you bond you?!” Kenny cursed, ripping Butters pants down. His let out a whimper, Kenny seeing the slick running down his thighs. 

“Oh god,” Butters said, “Kenny, I really.. I really need you.”

“I know, Buttercup,” Kenny replied, carefully pulling down Butters’ underwear. Pink lace panties. Of course, what a fucking tease. He wasn’t even wearing a slick pad or a tampon.

“God, just touch me!” Butters yelled, bucking his hips toward, Kenny gripping his ass.

“Condom first, omega,” Kenny reprimanded, “Be patient.” From his coat pocket, Kenny grabbed a Trojan. He unwrapped it with his crooked teeth, spitting the wrapper on the floor. “Don’t want you to end up like Pip.”

Butters’ mouth watered as he watched Kenny pull it over his length.  
Goddamn he was big. Sure, Kenny was known for fucking anything that moved. But shit, every time Butters saw Kenny’s cock he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Gonna hurt for second,” Kenny warned, lining himself up with Butters oozing entrance. 

“I don’t care,” Butters said, before being taken over by pleasure as Kenny entered him.   
Butters clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling his screams of pleasure as Kenny began thrusting faster.   
“Faster!” Butters pleaded, “Please, Alpha!”

Kenny angled himself a little higher, hoping to hit Butters’ prostate. Butters’ wanton moans filled the bathroom, his little cries of “please” and “more” made Kenny’s dick swell even harder.

Butters eyes began to roll into the back of his head, feeling his orgasm coming as Kenny pumped in and out of him.   
“Ah! Harder!” Butters cried, feeling Kenny begin to knot. Butters let out a whine before spilling slick all over himself.

Kenny let out a growl, before releasing himself into the condom.

“Oh god, oh god,” Butters mewled, feeling Kenny’s warm knot inside him. Kenny was so swollen, it made Butters’ insides ache. 

“Don’t move, it’ll hurt less,” Kenny wiped a small tear from Butters’ eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be..” Butters breathed heavily, tears lightly dripping from his eyes. Darn, it was the second time he’d cried this week.  
Kenny spasmed, feeling the last of his cum drip out. Butters let out a soft “oh” as Kenny removed himself.

“Will that hold you over the edge?” Kenny smiled, kissing Butters’ temple, “I know it won’t keep your heat from stopping.”

Butters grinned at his Alpha, “That’s okay.”

“Alright, Buttercup,” Kenny blushed, taking Butters’ sweaty palm, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

-

“Well well well, if it isn’t Wendy Testicle Burger,” Cartman grinned, “I see you’ve taken a liking to my omega.”

“Shut up, beta,” Kyle hissed, squeezing Wendy’s hand. Of course, Kyle figured Cartman told Stan some lies about what happened, causing the two to have a giant bump in their relationship, when in reality Kyle was feeling unwanted. Stan had to understand that, right?

“He is MY omega,” Wendy snarled, “And before you go around parading your accomplishment of getting Kyle to suck your dick, I crave a boon.” 

“What kind of boon?” Cartman’s smile widened, dimples showing. 

“Leave Kyle and Stan’s relationship alone,” Wendy smirked, “And I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“Oh fuck no! No girl is putting her mouth on my wiener,” Cartman gasped, making a disgusted expression, “I don’t want my dick shriveling up and falling off.”

“I‘ll make it worth your while,” Wendy persuaded, “Just leave my boyfriends alone.” She twirled a finger in her hair, trying to look as sexy as possible. 

“And Kyle agreed to this?” Cartman eyed his former fuck buddy, who was staring at his feet intensely. Poor kid, must’ve gotten all autistic from being around Stan. Cartman laughed at his thought.

“Yea,” Kyle spoke up, no longer staring at his feet, “Just leave me and Stan alone. Wendy will be your new toy.” He hated calling Wendy that. It was like degrading her quality, and he was. But Wendy told him to make her sound as whore-ish as possible. 

“Alright, I agree,” Cartman held out his hand, waiting for Wendy to shake it.  
Wendy nodded, unlacing her fingers from Kyles and shaking Cartman’s fat fingers.

And when the time was right, she’d bite his dick off. Not literally, but she’d make sure he regretted taking advantage of one of her boyfriends. 

Wendy wasn’t a beta to mess with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy is not a beta to mess with.. soon Pip and Damien’s story will collide with Wendy, Kyle, and Stan’s. Just putting that out there that eventually both plots will merge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dumb

“I wonder what’s taking them so long,” Pip was obviously agitated by Butters’ absence.

“Hey, we’re used to sitting together anyways,” Damien put a hand around Pip’s waist. Pip jumped a little at the touch. It wasn’t anything harmful. Damien wasn’t going to hurt him.  
But it still bothered him. Why was Damien suddenly so affectionate after he previously yelled at Pip just being for being pregnant?  
It wasn’t Pip’s fault anyways.

“Damien,” Pip began, staring into his Alpha’s eyes, “Do you love me?”

Damien was taken aback by the random question, “O-of course.” He loved Pip, just.. before Pip was pregnant. Pip obeyed him. Pip was submissive. But Pip’s newfound confidence really threw him in a loop. Kenny’s threat really scared Damien. No one else could know Pip was carrying HIS child. 

“You’re only saying that because I’m pregnant,” Pip frowned. 

“I’m not, Pip,” Damien sighed, “It’s just different, okay?”

“Because I’m pregnant,” Pip said.

“No, Pip,” Damien scowled, “That’s not it.”

“Because I’m pregnant,” Pip repeated once more, a little louder. But not too loud. No one else could know. Pip was already beginning to show. He was nearing his fourth month in 2 days, and his tight white blouse was barely fitting. His blazer was the only thing keeping him from looking larger.  
Damien could only hope Pip would drop out before he got any bigger.

“Pip, I love you,” Damien finally said, “Okay? I love you. You’re my omega.”

“But you’re mean to me,” Pip pouted, “You’re always harsh and blunt with me. You only think about yourself.”

“Pip, I’ve shown you that I care about you,” Damien felt his face turning red, anger burning in his throat, “Remember when I took you to the doctor?”

“Months ago, and you embarrassed me and called me a slut,” Pip continued on, “Then you hid my baby’s existence from me.”  
Damien saw a wetness in Pip’s eyes as Pip proceeded to speak even more, little by little growing louder. Pip was finding his voice.  
“My baby, the one I’m carrying. For you. I’m doing it for you.”

“I never said you couldn’t abort it,” Damien rolled his eyes at Pip. Pip just growled, and grabbed Damien’s pale wrist. 

“We are not aborting OUR baby,” Pip felt the tears run over his pink dusted cheeks, “Remember? You said it was ours. What changed?”

“Pip, when you ask me things like this, it makes my brain all fuzzy,” Damien denied.  
Damien wasn’t thinking about a future with Pip. God, how would he introduce Pip to his dad? Hi dad, this is Pip. Yeah, he’s pregnant and it’s my fault. Enjoy your new hellspawn!

“Damien, prove it to me. Show me you love me,” Pip said.

“Alright. I will.”

-

It was Saturday. Pip was now in his fourth month. He groaned, sitting up in bed.  
He wasn’t exactly fat.. yet. But the small mound of flesh there made him kind of sad.  
Pip would describe himself as petite, so the sudden change of body shape really made a difference, except he was growing outwards inside of sideways.

He put on a baggy shirt before checking if his foster parents were home.  
Hallways were empty. So were their bedrooms.  
Pip groggily made his way downstairs.

It seemed the only person present was...

“Damien?” 

“Hey, Pip,” Damien grinned, holding a bouquet of flowers. Red and white roses. 

“Oh,” Pip took the roses from Damien, ultimately surprised.

“Just wanted to prove to my omega I loved him,” Damien rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his voice. 

Pip giggled a bit, not expecting this at all. He set the flowers aside on the counter. 

Damien lifted Pip’s shirt, getting on his knees.  
He pressed his lips to Pip’s stomach, receiving a puzzled look from Pip.  
“What are you doing?”

“I’m proving I love you,” More sarcasm came from the noirette. God, Damien really sounded like Craig. Did Craig speak with sarcasm to his omega? Or was Damien just being a dick?

“You don’t have to do _that_ ,” Pip glanced away, feeling a little weirded out from the fact Damien was kissing his front.

“Nope, I have to treat you right,” Damien scoffed, finding himself back on his feet, “I’m proving I love you.” He towered above Pip once more.

“Ew,” Pip made a puking noise, before actually gagging a bit, “Sorry, still have morning sickness.” 

“It’s fine,” Damien took out a card from his wallet, and handed it to Pip.

He gasped, clutching his stomach, “Are you for real?!”

“Reservations at Casa Bonita, hell yeah,” Damien grinned. He knew just how to surprise the English boy. Pip had never been to Casa Bonita, having no idea how shitty the place actually was.  
“Then we can go shopping.”

“For what?” Pip blushed, feeling enlightened. It seemed like Damien was trying. Maybe because of some crisis or something Damien had the night before, but whatever it was Pip loved it. Pip hoped what he said to Damien Thursday stuck with him.

“Y’know, baby stuff...” Damien’s eyes wandered, feeling embarrassed, “I actually have no idea what you need..”

“God save the Queen!” Pip squealed, “I really need maternity clothes! Thank you so much Damien!” He planted a fat kiss on Damien’s lips. 

Damien felt tense. It was the first time in a while Pip had been that happy to do something with Damien. It made him feel good, but also sad.  
Maybe he was treating Pip wrong.

-

Pip was wearing a pink sundress. It was smaller on him, considering the bump, but he wore it anyway. He doubted he’d see anyone he knew in Denver. To everyone else, he was just another omega. That happened to be expecting.

Gripping Damien’s hand, Pip led him towards the restaurant. The two shuffled inside, being greeted by a waitress who showed them to a booth in the corner of the establishment.

“Oh, I definitely want this,” Pip pointed to a dish on the menu, feeling his mouth water. The lust for good food must run in his British veins. 

“Of course,” Damien sipped his margarita. He hadn’t planned on drinking, but he might as well start feeling himself. Why not let things get a little lit? He checked his phone, deciding to take a little look at Facebook.

“Oh, this looks so good,” Pip read off the menu.

“Mhm,” Damien mumbled, staring at his phone. Something had caught his eye.

“What is it?” Pip asked.

It was a picture. It was a picture of Pip before he was pregnant. A picture of the duo before they presented. Before they even knew what presenting meant. The 4th grade.  
Damien reluctantly showed Pip the picture. 

Pip’s expression was much the same, solemn and sad.  
“Damien, do you regret-“

“No,” Damien interrupted the blonde, “I don’t. We can only move forward.”

And Pip just had to agree. He was ready to continue this life with his alpha. He’d rather have no one else than Damien.

-

“This is so cute,” Pip smiled, holding up a tiny onesie. It was for newborns, and had tiny bear ears sewed on its head.

“Do you want that?” Damien held up the shopping bag, the store graciously provided for the ‘expecting couple’. 

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet,” Pip threw it in the bag, moving down the rack of baby clothes and onesies. He let out little “aw”s and “how cute”s whenever he saw something he liked, occasionally throwing it in the bag. Birth was months away, but Pip couldn’t help but pick out a few outfits.

Pip came across a small object. It was a frame, fitted for a pregnancy test to go inside. Pip grinned, showing the object to Damien.

“You want to frame your pee stick?” He replied upon seeing it.

“Ew, no! It’s just cute,” Pip said, “I think it’s nice.” He set the frame down, before turning down another isle. Turning around to see if Damien was following him, he ran into a person.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” Pip gasped, “I didn’t mean to!” He rubbed his temple, and looked around the isle. Baby toys and diapers.

“It’s fine,” He turned to face Pip, smiling.

The man was none other than Stanley Marsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yeah Pip is screwed


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I’ve been so tired recently. My girlfriend and I broke up on good terms and we’re still best friends. My boyfriend is taking me out to Red Lobster next weekend. I just have a lot going on.

“Pip?” Stan gasped, looking at the omega, who was visibly pregnant. He connected the dots in his mind. Pip had a bump on his stomach, and he was in a baby store.

“What are you doing here?” Pip gawked, looking Stan up and down. Why was Stanley Marsh, of all people, here in Denver? In this kind of store?!

“I was just uh...” His voice trailed off, staring at Pip’s stomach. 

“What?” Pip sat his hands on his hips, “Why are you looking at me like that?”   
Yeah, Pip was definitely not just fat. Pip was pregnant. 

“Dude..” Stan ogled at the blonde. He looked Pip’s figure up and down once more. Stan never took a liking to the blonde. Sure, Pip was cute, but Damien technically marked Pip as his when the two met in the 4th grade. Stan never believed Pip would turn out to be the omega whore. 

“What are you doing here?” Pip repeated, glaring at Stan. Damien was still looking at the newborn clothing.   
Pip would have to handle this himself. Hoorah for confident Pip!

“I was just trying to get away from-“ Stan was cut off by the ringing of the shops door, and a loud “Stanley Marsh!”.

Wendy stormed through the store, Kyle trailing behind. Damien caught sight of his two classmates in the store, and froze. Just the mention of another one’s name in the store was already bad enough. 

Wait. He was still holding the bag. Pip wasn’t beside him anymore.   
“Fuck,” He said under his breath. Searching through the isles, he caught sight of his pregnant omega.

“Pip?” He touched the blondes shoulder, making him of aware of his presence. 

“Damien?” Stan gawked, “Oh god. I have to be drunk right now.”

“Damien, I didn’t know he’d be here,” Pip clenched his Alpha’s hand, “I just bumped into him!”

“It’s okay,” Damien patted Pip’s head, before returning his attention back to Stan, “You won’t remember any of this okay? Just go back to being a stupid alpha, don’t tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone WHAT, Stanley?” Wendy stormed past the couple, grabbing Stan’s arm. “You can’t run off like that! We’re shopping for Christmas presents, Stan.”

“Yeah, well-“ He was cut off by Wendy. God, she sounded so much like Kyle’s mom. Always scolding Stan. Couldn’t she leave the alpha be? It seemed like Wendy and Sheila were twins. 

“Stan, Bebe planned this Christmas party, and we’re going to it,” Wendy spoke through clenched teeth, “Be a good alpha.”  
Kyle stood behind Wendy, eyeing Stan, who just gave him a look. It was obvious the tension was still there.

“Why, so Kyle can suck his dick?” Stan mumbled, rolling his eyes. Stan didn’t care if Wendy fucked around. He assumed she’d probably fucked all the guys on the football team, making her a bigger beta whore than Mercedes.

Kyle was **HIS** omega. God, he couldn’t live without him. But right now, Kyle was really pissing him off.

“I’m so sorry,” Kyle turned to the couple, “I didn’t think he’d cause a scene running in here like that.” His eyes glanced upwards at Damien’s eyes, a flash of red showing.   
Did he know these people? The omega looked vaguely familiar. Her hair fell over her eyes, shielding them from Kyle’s view. 

“Come on, Stanley, we’re leaving,” Wendy shook her head, grabbing her boyfriends hand. Kyle followed behind, them muttering some “Sorry”s to people watching the disturbance. 

-

“Didn’t you realize who those two were?” Stan spat, unhappily riding in the back of Wendy’s car. 

“You didn’t have to bother them like that, Stan,” Wendy grimaced, “It was very rude.”

Stan and Wendy broke up again, Wendy telling him she’d rather go out with Cartman AGAIN than with him. It ended in Stan begging Wendy to take him back and promising to apologize to Kyle. All while Kyle covered his ears, cowering in the front seat, Wendy occasionally comforting him.

“They did look familiar. That alpha had red eyes,” Kyle mumbled, glancing out the window.

“People don’t naturally have red eyes, Kyle,” Wendy murmured, taking a sharp left as someone almost hit her car. She slammed on her horn, giving a middle finger to the passing traffic. “Fuck,” She said under her breath, speeding past the traffic. 

“Yeah, I know..” Kyle grumbled. 

“I know that was Damien,” Stan piped up, “The Antichrist? Yeah. And his omega was pregnant.”

“I do remember Bebe saying something about someone being pregnant,” Wendy mumbled, “But I can’t remember who. I thought she was joking.” 

“It’s Pip, you dumbass,” Stan snorted, “He was clearly pregnant. God, who would’ve thought?”

“Pip Pirrup? The British boy?” Kyle asked, “You’re joking.”

“Nah, I ran into him before _someone_ started a scene. I don’t think he was expecting to see anyone else,” Stan said.

“We probably just ruined their weekend in Denver,” Wendy facepalmed, “Oh god.”

“We could invite them to Bebe’s Christmas party to make up for it,” Kyle mumbled, “But I don’t think they’d come.”

“Of course not. Damien hates everyone. He’s a prick, in my opinion. And his omega is pretty stupid,” Stan replied.

Wendy adjusted her rear view mirror, staring daggers at Stan.   
“Well, we should be nice. I had no idea Pip was expecting.”

“Doesn’t that make him a whore?” 

“Stanley!” Wendy growled, “Stop it. What if Kyle was pregnant?”

“Oh god,” Kyle groaned, pulling his hat’s flaps over his ears.

“Then he should get an abortion. Pip should too. It’s not right to have a kid in highschool,” Stan said, “Pip is just stupid for keeping it.”

“Just, don’t tell anyone at school, Stanley,” Wendy glanced at him once more through the mirror, “I’m sure it’s already hard on him. Poor omega.”

-

“Pip, holy shit,” Damien breathed, clutching his omegas hands, “Put this on.” Damien handed him a large sweater, hoping to conceal the omega’s stomach.

“What?” Pip mewled, still fuzzy and confused from the interaction with their classmates.

“We don’t know who else might be in Denver,” He put the sweater over Pip’s head, tugging it down until it fit over his dress, “Let’s just go home. I’ll buy you some baby stuff some other time, okay?”

“Damien,” Pip whined, “I don’t think they noticed.”

“Pip, you’re showing, of course they’re gonna notice. You need to start wearing baggier clothing,” Damien spat, dragging Pip towards his truck. They were leaving Denver.   
Pip would have to dress in a different manner if they wanted to return. 

Damien’s mood was ruined.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas party time! I know, it’s March -_- 
> 
> but anyways sorry for not posting I’m such a bad author jesjsjjsjsj

It was the day of Bebe’s Christmas party. Sure, it seemed rushed. “I really need an excuse to get drunk” was all Bebe said when asked why it was 2 weeks before a Christmas.

“I’m so happy you came,” Wendy was greeted by Bebe with a giant smile. Wendy handed the alpha a Victoria’s Secret bag, winking. 

“Oh my god! Thank you so much,” Bebe gasped, “I’ll send you pics later.” She winked in return, allowing the beta past.

Next, a figure walked up to her door, grinning his stupid smile.  
“Well well well, if it isn’t miss Stevens,” Cartman grinned, handing her a bag of cheesy poofs. 

“Everyone coming is required to bring me or someone else a gift. This doesn’t count,” She narrowed her eyes at the fatass. 

“It’s cheesy poofs, give them to Kenny or something. He needs some nourishment,” Cartman snickered, “I’m not spending my money on you whores.”

“Fine, come in.”

A plethora of guests arrived, which was expected. Bebe threw the best parties. Her daddy’s credit card worked wonders for the alpha. Of course her omega, Clyde, came. Tweek tagged along with Craig’s gang, clutching onto his boyfriends arm. It seemed like everyone who usually came had arrived.  
Kenny was already getting drunk when Damien arrived with Pip at his hip.

“I’m stoned,” Kenny slurred, “Or did the antichrist just show up?” 

“Nah, I see him too,” Cartman said, “He’s still ugly as ever.”

Damien glared at Cartman. Oh, how he longed to burn the fat kid alive. But he couldn’t. Not with Pip here, at least.   
Pip was dressed in an oversized sweater and jeans. He looked uncomfortable, holding a small red box labeled “For Butters.”  
Damien was in his casual wear, sunglasses concealing his hot red eyes.

“Welcome, Pip, I haven’t seen you in a hot second!” Bebe purred, accepting the box, “I’ll give this to Butters when he gets here, okay hun?”

“Butters is actually grounded,” Kenny blushed, “His parents might’ve caught me in his bed.”

“Kenny, you dog!” Bebe giggled, handing the box to Kenny, who placed it into his coat pocket. 

“It was a necklace,” Pip mumbled, “I thought he might like it.”

“That’s adorable, Phillip,” Kenny smiled, “I bet he’ll like it.”

Pip smiled in return, allowing Damien to pull him aside, reminding him not to be so open with everyone. No one else could know. He’d repeated that a million times, but still more and more people seemed to be noticing it. First Kenny and Butters, then Stan’s little harem. Fuck! What if Kyle’s fat little jew mouth ratted him out? Oh god, his father would definitely know then. 

“Damien, isn’t this fun?” Pip grinned, “You should get some of Bebe’s punch. It’s got vodka in it.”

“I hate vodka. I need some meth or something,” Damien grunted, “Besides, why does it matter to you? It’s not like you can drink right now.”

“Pip can’t drink?” Bebe repeated, holding a red solo cup out to the couple, “Oh no. I guess I’ll pour this out.”

“I’ll take it!” Kenny shouted, “I’m gonna get so drunk tonight.”

Pip turned back to Damien, who was shaking his head.   
Why did they even come here in the first place?

_”Hi, I’m Wendy. We have omega development together? You should totally come to Bebe’s party.”_

Oh. Right. Pip just had to be invited by Wendy, the most annoying beta ever. God, she was so stuck up. She and the little jew were perfect together.

“Damien, we should dance,” Pip smiled as the song Last Christmas came on Bebe’s speaker.

“Pip, I don’t dance,” Damien rolled his eyes, “Go have fun with your omega friends. Forget what I said.”

“No one here likes me,” Pip pouted, “I want to have fun with you. I love you.”

“I know, Pip, but please? Just for a second. I need a break,” Damien sighed.

Pip nodded, making his way back into the crowd. He was whisked away by Heidi and a few other girls asking him to play some games.

Damien found himself running for the nearest exit, needing a cigarette bad. He fumbled with his lighter before finally getting one lit, placing its end in his mouth, scraping the tip of it with his sharp canines. 

He watched a few cars pass, heard some dogs barking, but he just felt like none of this was real. In five months, he’d have a baby in his arms. Pip would be his mate forever. His dad would find out eventually, probably force him to retreat back to the seventh layer of hell.

Damn. 

The air was chilly against his pale skin, but it didn’t bother him. Being the Antichrist was okay. But no one informed him he’d present. Presenting seemed taboo to him. Probably because of its reproductive status and means. 

“Hey,” A voice next to him said. The figure, who turned out to be Kenny, sat down next to him on the concrete steps.   
“Do you have another one?”

“Yeah,” Damien muttered, grabbing another cigarette and handing it to Kenny.

“I know it’s hard, but I promise it’s worth it. You love Pip, don’t you?” Kenny took a long drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke into the cloudy night sky.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna do this,” Damien sighed once more, bowing his head, “I didn’t think I’d fuck up so bad.”

“Hey, at least you’re finally accepting it,” Kenny mused, “It’s better than a few months ago. I don’t want to have to threaten your ass again.”

“I know; you’re protective of omegas,” Damien quipped, laughing a bit, “You wouldn’t want Pip. He’s so new to this American life. His foster parents are barely ever around.”

“You’re his lifeline, Damien. He loves you,” Kenny flicked his cigarette, “He really likes you. A lot more, now that you’ve been nicer to him.”

“I don’t know how to treat him,” Damien admitted sheepishly, “I’ve never... done this.”

“Just play it by heart, okay?” Kenny stood, stomping out his cigarette, “I better get back to the party. Have fun out here.”

“Thanks,” Damien watched as Kenny pulled open the sliding door, returning to the loud crowd inside. 

It made him kind of lonely.  
Pip was his only friend.

-

“Pip, it’s your turn,” Heidi giggled, “Truth or dare.”

“Oh um.. truth,” Pip squeaked, sitting on the carpet.   
Heidi, Wendy, Bebe, and Red were playing truth or dare. Most of them were either stoned or drunk, with the exception of Pip. 

“Is it true that you like Damien?” Bebe smirked, “You’re like, with him all the time!”

“Oh. Uh, I suppose,” Pip mumbled, “He’s my alpha.”

“So you’ve bonded with him? Oh my god!” Heidi squealed, “That’s so weird! He’s the antichrist.”

“Girls, lets not judge,” Wendy spoke up, “I’m sure Pip has his reasons for liking him.”

“But who’d let Damien fuck them? He’s not even hot!” Bebe continued, “He probably knots you, then cums lava.”

“Jesus Christ,” Red laughed, “That’s fucking gross.” 

Pip just shook his head, red in the face. Hearing the girls talk about Damien in a sexual manner made him uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, but he never thought about Damien like that. Damien was gorgeous, his red eyes and pale skin were the perfect combination.   
He never thought about Damien’s seed or his dick.

“Pip, how big is it?” Heidi smirked, inching closer to the omega. Her breath smelled like alcohol and fruit punch. Pip made a face when she proceeded to SNIFF him. 

“How big is what?” Pip tilted his head in confusion. 

“His dick, silly,” Bebe snickered, “I wanna know.”

“Um.. big..” Pip whimpered, unamused.

“Like how big?” Bebe and Heidi continued scooting closer to the tiny omega, until he was cornered by the two girls. 

“8 inches...” Pip breathed. Of course, the prince of hell had a nice dick. It was nice and thick, it felt like heaven filling Pip. Oh god, why was he thinking like this?! He wasn’t in heat, these nasty thoughts were disgusting.

“I’m gonna have to see it to believe it,” Bebe grinned. 

“You guys, stop,” Wendy commanded, “Stop, you’re scaring the poor omega. He obviously doesn’t understand your humor.”

Bebe shrugged, and returned to her original spot in the circle.  
Heidi blinked at Pip, before scooting back towards Wendy, her eyes not leaving his gaze.   
Weird. The girls were weird.

“Pip, do you wanna play dress up?” Red asked, “Bebe got some new dresses.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Wendy protested against it. 

“Well, if it sparkles and shines, I’d like to dress up Pip. He’s such a pretty little omega,” Bebe grinned, “Don’t you think Damien would like that?”

“I don’t know,” Pip fiddled with his sweater, tugging on the seams anxiously.

“Pip, I have a question,” Heidi chimed in.

“Yes?” Pip met her gaze, staring into her brown eyes.

“Are you pregnant?” Heidi said loudly, “Remember when you came into the store, and bought that test? I brushed it off. But now, you’re wearing baggy clothing, you look so tired, and you smell different.”

“I-“ Pip started, only to be cut off by the raven haired girl.

“Heidi, it’s frankly none of your business,” Wendy stated, hands on her hips, “Just leave Pip alone.”

“Whats none of whose business?” Cartman interrupted the girls conversation, carrying the same bag of cheesy poofs he brought in. He was eating them, fat fingers sticky with the cheesy dust.

“Hey! You can’t eat those!” Bebe shouted, “Those were a present.”

“They’re a present for my tummy,” Cartman grinned, “Fuck you Bebe.”

“Whatever,” Bebe gritted her teeth, leaning against the couch, picking at her red nails. 

“Hey Frenchie,” Cartman sneered, noticing Pip was sitting in the circle, “Where’d your alpha run off to?” He saw Wendy too, smirking as he grabbed her by the hair, Wendy yelping as she tugged her black strands away from him.

“The fuck?!” She yelled, grabbing her beret from the floor, “You don’t grab a girl by her hair, fuck face!”

“You owe me a blowjob, beta,” He snickered, unzipping his pants.

“Oh god, I’m gonna be sick,” Bebe gagged at the sight of Cartman’s Cupid boxers, erection poking through.

“This is gross! I need a drink,” Red said, standing up to find some more vodka. Perhaps she’d ask Craig for some more cigarettes. She needed a smoke after seeing that display. 

As the crowd wavered away, Heidi lingered, staring at Pip for a few seconds before dismissing herself to a few more drinks.

Pip sighed, sitting down on the couch.   
So this is what it would be like. Rumors and speculation until everyone found out. God, at prom he’d be a whale! He wouldn’t even be able to go to graduation. His senior prom and graduation were absolutely ruined.

But it was okay, Pip thought to himself. He had Damien, right? And soon he’d have his own baby. He’d treat his kid right. No one was sweeter than Pip, except for Butters. 

“Hey,” Kenny mumbled, taking a seat next to him, “Damien’s outside still.”

“Oh, why?” Pip wondered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt like crying. It was like everyone in the room hated him. And they’d hate him even more when they found out he was a whore.  
Damien was trying to be affectionate, Pip could tell. But it hurt him.   
This isn’t what he wanted.

“He just needed some time to think,” Kenny responded, solo cup in hand. It smelled like a mixture of Bebe’s vodka punch, whiskey, and Stan’s beer. 

The scent made Pip sort of nauseous. He placed a hand over his mouth, gagging a bit.  
Kenny realized the alcohol was bothering him, and moved the cup a few more inches away, “Sorry pal. I forgot, your nose is kinda sensitive, isn’t it?”

Pip nodded in reply, resuming picking at the seams of his sweater. In the kitchen, Pip could hear sounds of Bebe’s terrible singing, and a few noises of pounding upstairs. It seemed like everyone was pretty lit. Everyone was having a good time. Except for him. 

“You look sad,” Kenny mumbled, “I understand. You can’t drink or get wasted.” He took a sip of his alcohol mixture, his breath smelling of pot and cigarettes. He smiled his toothy grin, before handing a small card to Pip.

“It’s from Butters,” Kenny grinned, “He wanted to give you something, but he couldn’t. I forgot to give it to you earlier.”

“Oh, thank you!” Pip beamed, tearing open the card. Inside was a small letter, written by the blonde omega. Some doodles on the envelope included puppies, unicorns, and flowers. Taped to the letter was a friendship bracelet made of Pip’s favorite color. Red and white beads strung on a piece of thread.   
Pip smiled once more, sliding the bracelet over his bony wrist, “Tell him I said thanks.”

“Will do.”

And it seemed like everything might be okay.

-

“Kenny,” Pip mumbled, drumming his fingers over Bebe’s counter, “It’s getting late. Why isn’t he back yet?” 

“Maybe Clyde is out there with him, who knows?” Kenny replied, downing his fourth cup of whiskey. God, that had to be unhealthy.

“Hey Pip, it’s your turn to open presents!” Bebe called from the living room, holding a pastel yellow bag.

“Oh, someone got something for me? That’s so sweet!” Pip grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He took a seat on the carpet beside Wendy, who passed the present to him. She smiled at him, and motioned to the tag on the bag. 

_From Wendy, Stan, and Kyle_

Pip beamed as he dug through the tissue paper, expecting a dress or something like shoes. Instead something else caught his eye.

A big paper label “whore”.

This wasn’t funny. Who wrote this? Wait, did everyone know? That didn’t seem right.   
Wendy noticed his expression, and grabbed the bag. She gasped when she saw her present wasn’t inside. 

“Who wrote this?!” She demanded, “Heidi, It’s not funny!”

Heidi clasped her mouth to keep from laughing, and Kyle looked absolutely horrified. Stan just rolled his eyes, murmuring something about “I knew they’d find out”. 

Pip found himself running outside, not looking back when Kenny chased after him.

“Damien,” Pip called out to the icy air, “Damien?” 

All that was left was a pile of ash and a giant pentagram. Fuck.  
Damien went to see his dad, didn’t he?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damien really said “I’m going to get some milk”

Damien didn’t return for a few weeks. He must’ve fucked up bad. Pip had never been to hell, but he could only assume it was terrible. 

Butters comforted him for the time being, petting his stomach, applying lotion to help with stretch marks. He was nearing his fifth month. At prom, he’d be seven months pregnant. That seemed terrible. He was already getting fat.

Butters insisted he was beautiful, but everyone at school just stared at him in the hallways. Wendy reassured him she didn’t put the note in the bag, and was finding out who did. She gave him his replacement gift, which was a gift card to Carters. The news that Pip was knocked up spread fast, and Damien wasn’t there to protect him. 

Without Damien constantly coming over after school, it felt awkward. Kenny and Butters loomed over the poor omega, making sure no one was bullying him, but it seemed like it was no use. Heidi and her friends, excluding Wendy, made it a goal to constantly pick on the omega. Beta girls were mean. 

“Goodmorning Pip,” Butters greeted him, “Any sign of Damien?” 

“No, he still hasn’t manifested, and I’ve done all the rituals the goths told me to do,” Pip pouted, carrying his tall stack of binders. The two were in the hall, preparing to go to their next class-omega development.

“Maybe he’s in trouble with his dad, oh gee, I get into lots of trouble with my dad..” Butters trailed off, “I hope he’s okay.”

“I’m sure he will be,” Pip hoped he would, at least. Otherwise, he wasn’t sure what he’d do when the baby was born, “He’s tough. He’ll show up again.”

“So Pip, are you gonna get to know the gender of your baby?” Butters changed the subject. The hall stared as the omega walked to his class. It was ironic, really. Pip was going to class to learn about sexual safety, and yet, he was pregnant.

“I don’t want to know without Damien being there,” Pip sighed, “I need him to be there with me. I’m scared.”

“I can go with you,” Butters offered, “I’ve always wanted to see an ultrasound. It’ll be so cute.”

“No thanks...” Pip declined. It was sweet, but Pip needed Damien most. Damien had been so sweet to him for a few weeks, then he just disappeared from the party. 

“Aw, okay,” Butters said.

The two entered the class room, rowdy as ever. Wendy gave him a sympathetic look. Kyle sighed as Cartman began to laugh, pointing at the omega. 

“So I didn’t think it was true, but then I read the omega handbook, and shit! Pip, you’re pregnant!” He chortled, throwing a paper ball at the two.

Butters caught the ball in his hand, and opened it. He winced when he saw the ugly things written on the paper.  
According to Pip, people were slowly finding out it was true. But now that Cartman knew, everyone in South Park would know. Even kids in North Park would find out!

“Sorry,” Butters whispered to his omega friend, before tossing the paper ball in the trash.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. Everyone hates me even more now,” Pip sighed, sitting in his desk.  
His peers were sliding notes to him, most of them containing slurs or other detrimental words. They were definitely from Cartman.

“I don’t hate you,” Wendy turned around in her chair, “I don’t think anyone here does. Cartman is just an asshole.” 

“Ey! I’m not an asshole! Boo Wendy!” Cartman yelled across the room.

“See? He’s retarded,” Wendy snorted, giggling a bit, “It’ll get easier, honey. I promise.”

Butters gave Wendy a thumbs up, smiling at the two. Butters couldn’t imagine having a kid in high-school. Being an omega was already hard. At least he had Kenny. Damien just left and hadn’t returned. 

Omega development went as usual, their professor showing them omega and alpha anatomy while reading from their textbooks.  
The only different thing was the occasional snicker from Cartman and a few glances from classmates when reading about reproduction.

Pip hated it. Pip could never hate his baby, but he felt so stupid. God, did he really beg Damien for sex? Or was Damien just lying because he was mad?  
Pip would have to wait till Damien returned to ask. Until then, he was essentially on his own.

-

After school, things had changed. No Damien visiting meant Pip spent most of his time alone. His foster parents still had no idea he was pregnant, and were always conspicuously away from home. Pip spent his time doodling on his homework, or eating caramel popcorn while streaming the British version of The Office. 

He had yet to make an appointment with any doctor to find out the gender of his baby. He had no money for it anyways. Damien was his financial source. Being the antichrist worked wonders, Pip thought. So instead of waiting for Damien’s help, Pip had been saving loose change in hopes to have enough to at least get prenatal vitamins.

Today, Pip decided a walk in at the local planned parenthood might be cheap enough to see his baby. Gathering his courage, Pip entered the establishment. Inside were a few women crying, some holding clipboards as they signed their babies’ lives away. Sheesh, when did abortion become so popular? 

When the nurse called, Pip was even more anxious than before. He stifled a scream when they asked him to pull up his shirt. He felt absolutely fat and disgusting. The mound of flesh was even bigger than before, with a few stretch marks slowly growing. 

“It’s going to be cold,” The nurse told him when she placed the gel on his stomach, “But this with be painless.”  
Pip nodded in response, feeling the machine’s handle glide over his front. It was cold. It didn’t hurt, but the pressure definitely felt weird.  
The nurse smiled a bit, and pressed a finger to the screen, “That’s your baby.” 

Pip glanced at his big peanut of a baby. He felt his lip wobble, attempting not to cry. That was his baby. Damien’s baby.  
“Do you know what gender it is?” Pip asked, and the nurse nodded. 

“It’s a girl.”

-

Pip had a few images of his baby printed out to frame in his room. He had an extra for Butters, and one for Damien if he ever returned. It seemed hopeless. Damien had left. He wasn’t coming back. 

Pip felt the cold spray of the shower on his neck. He shivered a bit as the water dripped down his body. His phone, nearby, was playing Moonlight Sonata. Beethoven felt calming to him. The music soft and slow. The melodies played just right by the pianist. 

Pip grabbed his purple shampoo, squeezing a few drops into his hands. He lathered the cold soap into his hair, humming along with the song.  
This was his routine. Moonlight Sonata, or another symphony, and showering. 

Pip had read that showers emulated human touch. Maybe that’s what he needed. A hug, maybe just a pat on the back. Definitely not sex. Pip definitely felt ugly. Describing him as sexy would be overkill. The lack of sleep, the stress, it was killing him inside. And yet, every morning he did his makeup and hair, dressed like a pretty little omega, and every night he showered until he was spotless.

Turning the knob all the way to the right, Pip stepped out of the shower. He felt a little better now, but the absence of Damien made him feel absolutely empty. For the first few nights Damien was gone, Pip stayed up, waiting for him to come home. But he didn’t. 

Pip slipped on some sweatpants and a sports bra, his usual nightly attire. Making his way down the hall, he heard a few stairs creak.  
He jumped at the sounds, but brushed them off as “the house is old”. But the tree limbs slamming against his window, and the roaring of the wind didn’t help his conscience.

Crawling into bed, Pip snuggled up into the blankets, placing a pillow between his legs. It helped with the weight of his stomach, and it just made him feel nice and cozy. 

Pip might’ve be able to sleep if it wasn’t for the loud cracking of thunder at 3 am, the crash of rain hitting the house, and the ominous knocking from the door.  
Hopefully it was just some neighborhood kids playing a joke. But when Pip opened the door, a crack of thunder sounded.

Pip stifled a scream when he saw it. Red glowing eyes. Black silhouette.  
“Damien?” Pip mumbled, eyes half lidded, scared to look at the figure. 

“Pip, oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I had an ultrasound and it HURT like FUCKING HELL because the lady had no idea what she was DOING jesus CHRIST if you ever get an ultrasound it shouldn’t fucking HURT


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short. I’m burnt out. Thanks to my boyfriend for the ideas of aftercare and stuff

“Damien, holy shit!” Pip cried, grabbing Damien’s arm, “What the hell happened?” Pip dragged him inside, motioning for him to sit down on the couch. 

“I’ll make some tea, hang on,” Pip said, hurriedly walking into the kitchen. He ran the tap water into the kettle. Damien watched the way Pip’s hips subtlety swayed as he hummed Moonlight Sonata. Perfect. He was absolutely beautiful. He was even more gorgeous than the last time Damien saw him. 

“Pip, I’m so sorry,” Damien finally spoke when Pip poured him some tea, the steam rising into the cold air. 

“It’s a girl,” Pip mumbled, “I just thought you should know.”

“A girl?” Damien gasped, “Are you sure?” 

Pip met his gaze, eyes watery. He nodded in response. Damien tugged Pip down onto his lap, tea spilling everywhere, Pip bouncing slightly as the two collided. 

“God, Pip, I missed you so bad,” Damien growled, slightly biting Pip’s neck. 

“Damien, what are you doing?” Pip gasped at the sudden touch, god. It felt so good.

“Pip, I need you,” Damien pleaded, “Just let me touch you all over.”

“Damien I-“ Pip began, before he felt his sports bra being tugged off his chest. He groaned, pushing Damien back.

“Please, Pip, I haven’t seen you in weeks. You’re absolutely glowing. You look so good,” Damien growled, resuming unclothing Pip.  
“Just let me treat you right.”

Damien ran his cold fingers over Pip’s nipples, earning a whine from the blonde. His breath hitched. 

“They’re sensitive, aren’t they?” Damien grinned, taking one into his mouth, licking circles around the areola. 

Pip withered into the couch. He was a little disappointed when Damien stopped, but knew the fun part was growing closer.  
Damien tugged down Pip’s baggy sweatpants, only to reveal his panties, soaking with slick.

“You’re enjoying this, little slut,” Damien hissed, slowly sliding Pip’s lacy red panties down his legs. Damien slowly inserted his index finger into Pip’s wet cunt.  
Pip mewled at the sensation, but he longed for something more. This would be his second time having sex with Damien. And shit, Damien was so good at it. It was almost like he was an incubus. 

Pip let out an even louder cry when Damien curled his fingers inside him, softly fucking him. “Damien! Damien!” Pip mewled.

“You want something even bigger?” Damien grinned, pulling down his pants. 

Pip moaned at the sight of Damien’s cock. God, it was so big. Fuck. He wasn’t lying to the girls when he said it was gigantic. He was ready to take that demon dick. Pip rubbed himself against Damien’s dick, eager to be filled.

Damien chuckled, “I promise, it’s coming.” He lined himself up with Pip’s entrance. He pushed in, and Pip yelped as he felt the hot searing of being stretched wide. It felt like his hips might snap. 

“Oh god, fuck,” Pip seethed at the pain. It hurt, but it was so pleasurable. 

“Baby, that was just the tip,” Damien grunted as he pushed himself further into his omega. 

Pip began to cry, fuck. Without his slick for lube, it felt awful. But at the same time he wanted more. More.  
“More!” Pip yelled, attempting to bottom out on Damien’s fat cock.

“Fuck, you’re tight. We need to have sex more,” Damien growled as he began to thrust into Pip. He thrust his hips forward, feeling Pip spasm and shake around him. 

“Damien, I can’t take it,” Pip sobbed, feeling the heat building in his stomach. 

“I’ve just began to fuck you,” Damien rolled his eyes. He thrust faster, hitting Pip’s spot. Right there. He watched as Pip’s chest rose and fell, Pip gasping for air as he clenched around Damien’s dick. 

“Damien, I.. I’m gonna-“ Pip felt the heat become unbearable. The throbbing in his cunt was too much to take.

“Cum for daddy,” Damien growled, snapping his hips forward, burying deep into Pip.  
That was it. Pip couldn’t take it anymore.

“Damien!” Pip shouted as he came, slick running down his thighs. 

“Fuck, Pip. I’m gonna knot you so goddamn hard,” Damien growled. 

“Please, alpha, oh my god,” Pip whined, feeling Damien’s dick swell inside him. It was hot. Burning. Searing. He felt so full. Fuck, fuck, Damien was cumming. 

Damien let out a grunt as he spilled inside Pip.  
It felt so fucking good. He felt his toes curl as he finished. Jeez, fuck, seeing Pip absolutely disheveled, withering and shaking, begging to be filled to the brim made him so much hornier. Maybe he could ask for a second round. No, it was late. That could wait.

“Oh fuck,” Pip breathed, eyes wide. He rested a hand on his stomach, rubbing a small ellipse over the bump. 

“What is it?” Damien asked, concerned. Shit, did intercourse affect pregnancy? Pip’s eyes watered. Fuck. He made him cry, didn’t he?  
“Pip, whats-“ Damien began to speak, before Pip grabbed his hand, and moved it to his stomach.

The baby was kicking. 

-

“I made you some fruit,” Pip sat the paper plate on the side of the tub/shower, “They’re star shaped. I used my foster moms cookie cutters.”

Damien smiled, “Thanks. Want to get in?”

Pip nodded, taking off the t-shirt he just recently put on. He was wearing a new pair of panties, since the others were covered in slick and cum. Damien admired his figure as he slipped off the rose colored underwear from his freckled legs. 

“I hope I didn’t make it too hot,” Pip slowly dipped his toes into the warm water, easing into the bath. Pip let out a sigh as he sat down in the tub, the water calming him. It was about 4:30 am, but it was alright. The two needed to talk. 

Damien caressed Pip’s face, lightly sprinkling water on his cheek. Pip tilted his head into the embrace, closing his tired eyes.  
“I missed you,” Damien mumbled, running his fingers through Pip’s soft hair. 

“Where were you?” Pip asked, eyes glancing downwards as if he were embarrassed to ask. 

“In hell.. of course,” Damien spoke, “I saw my dad.”

“And?” 

“And it was awful,” Damien bit his lip, tasting a small amount of blood, “He said so much shit about you.”

“Like what?” Pip blinked, “I want to know.”

“He said you were a dumb omega,” Damien shook his head, rubbing his temple, “He said I shouldn’t have bred with you. Now you’re stuck with my hellspawn.” 

“Damien, don’t call her that,” Pip gasped, placing a hand over his stomach, “I think she’s amazing.”

“I’m glad you think that,” Damien said, “We got into a fight about it. Throwing fireballs and shit like that. He’s really upset.”

“You didn’t tell me you were hurt!” Pip exclaimed, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Damien answered, turning his arms over to reveal no burns or scars, “I’m fine, Pip.”

“That’s terrible,” Pip stuck out his bottom lip, “I’m sorry, Damien.”

“I know, Pip,” Damien muttered, “That’s not it though..”

“What else did he say?” Pip grabbed a star shaped pineapple from the plate, biting into its acidic flesh. 

“You should abort it,” Damien said in the nicest way possible, “Just.. get rid of it. He thinks it’s best.”

“You can’t be serious,” Pip was shocked, “I can’t do that. Maybe he’ll come around after it’s born.”

“No, Pip, you don’t understand. I’m cut off.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed to get another chapter out bc I haven’t been updating. Again, sorry it’s short. Also thank you to my boyfriend for making the crazy dynamic where Pip works at Claire’s across the hall from Damien, who works at Hot Topic.

“C-cut off?” Pip repeated. It was now time for school, and Damien was helping Pip get dressed. It was the fifth time Damien had to explain to Pip that he had no money.  
“But I spent all my money on that ultrasound,” Pip complained, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I know. I guess I’ll have to get a job,” Damien sighed, “As much as I hate it, I have to.”

“Damien, do I have to get one too?” Pip mewled, oogling at Damien with puppy eyes.

“Only if you want to,” Damien zipped up Pip’s red skirt, tucking in Pip’s white blouse. He looked adorable. To help conceal his bump a little more, he wore one of Damien’s black hoodies over his shirt.

“I’ll see if Butters can help me find one,” Pip tied his hair into a short ponytail, his bangs still over his eyes, “Maybe Tweek’s parents will let me work at his parent’s shop.”

Damien nodded and took his hand, the two slowly stepping down the stairs. 

“I have to leave school early, I have a job interview,” Damien said, helping Pip off the last stair. 

Pip glanced at his alpha, “Oh, where?”

“Hot Topic.”

-

The Hot Topic’s back room was filled with boxes of fake blood, pride pins, and other “emo” accessories. Damien was glad Pip wasn’t here to see the mess. His OCD would’ve gone insane at the sight. 

His manager, who he was supposed to meet in the back room, was Mike Makowski. Of course. Damien rolled his eyes when he saw him. He still had green hair, and was wearing bat earrings. The kid even had his teeth shaped to look like fangs. What a fucking loser. 

“You’re Damien, per se?” Mike smiled, holding a clipboard, “You definitely look emo.”

“It’s not emo, it’s goth!” Michael shouted a few feet away, “I only have this job so I can see Henrietta when I’m on break. God, I’m so glad she works at that pussy place across the hall.”  
It looked like he was sorting through some boxes, attempting to find something for a customer. Damien winced when he saw the monstrosity. A shirt with baphomet on it.   
Sheesh, these kids were weird. Worshiping a goat? His father looked nothing like that!

“Well, Damien, why do you want this job?” Mike asked, clicking the top of his pen. 

“I need to support my family,” Damien shrugged, “I just need somewhere to work. This place said they were hiring.”

“So what do you know about Hot Topic? What makes Hot Topic what it is, per se?” Mike wrote a few words on the clipboard, before once more meeting Damien’s gaze. 

“It’s emo,” Damien guessed, “That’s all I know.”

“Woah, you really think this is emo?” Mike gasped, “This is Vampire, per se! We’re selling Twilight merch for 90% off!” 

“I wonder why,” Damien said sarcastically, “But anyways, I really need this job. I don’t care if it’s Vampire or Goth or whatever.”

“Well, Damien, we’re in dire need of assistance, considering Michael and I are the only people working here, per se,” Mike thought about it for a few seconds, before marking something on the clipboard.   
“Damien, you’re hired!”

The first few hours were Michael showing him how to treat customers, how to show off clearance and new products. Simple retail stuff. Most people were friendly, but the occasional “Karen” did come by. It was unfortunate, considering it was his first day.

“Sir, this store is horrendous! And you market to kids and teens?” The woman looked absolutely shocked. It was dumb. He told her that they market to the older age group, and that none of the products cause any harm.

“Oh, that’s easy for you to say!” She growled, grabbing a pentagram pin from a shelf, and shoving it in his face, “You look like you worship Satan!” 

“Um..” Damien rubbed the back of his neck. He did, didn’t he? That was his dad, after all. Wait no, fuck his dad.

“This is absurd! I can’t believe you allow good Christian children to be turned away from God!” She hollered, slamming her foot down, “My son, Leopold, is the sweetest child ever. I would never allow him to see such hooey!”

“God, just fuck off,” A voice from the corner spat, the smell of cigarette smoke rising into the air. Henrietta. 

“Excuse me?” Linda Stotch raised an eyebrow.

“I said, fuck off,” Henrietta repeated, “Like, no one even wants you here. Just go.”

“Hmph!” Mrs. Stotch stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

“Woah,” Damien muttered, “Thanks.” 

Henrietta just smiled, and took another hit from her cigarette, “It’s no problem. I hate working in retail. Where I work it’s so understaffed, and I hate working with that Shelly chick, she’s such a bitch!” 

“Where do you work, exactly?” Damien asked, intrigued.

“Claire’s. It’s right across the hall from Hot Topic. God, I can’t believe you, a goth, is working here. Didn’t your father teach you better?” Henrietta quipped, flicking the ash from the cigarette right into the floor. Damien was going to have to clean that up later.  
“Oh right,” Henrietta continued, “I guess Pip’s summonings finally worked.” She glanced at Damien, taking a long look at his glowing red eyes. 

“Oh no..” Damien muttered, “Actually, my dad cut me off and kicked me out of hell.”

“God! Even Satan is a bitch ass parent, like, I hate that for you,” Henrietta scoffed.

“Wait, where did you say you worked?” Damien repeated his question. He didn’t quite catch the name of the store with all of Henrietta’s rambling.

“Claire’s. Some dumb store for kids. I have to pierce their ears and shit. It sucks,” She gibed.

“Are they hiring?”

“Fuck yeah they are.”

-

It was no use.   
“Tweek, can you please ask your dad-“ 

“My dad wouldn’t want me associated with you, dude!” Tweek jittered, “You’re like, pregnant and all that. He’d say you’re a bad influence.”

“I really need the money,” Pip felt his eyes water, “Please, can you just ask?”

“Craig thinks you’re a whore, gah! I can’t work with you, man,” Tweek frowned, “I’m sorry.”

School was a bust. Pip refused to work with Heidi and Bebe, considering what they did to him at the Christmas party.   
Tweek refused to let him work at Tweak Bro’s, and Wendy said she had a private internship for Colorado’s Health Department. 

Everything happened for a reason right? Did God hate him? He needed a job. He needed-

 **come outside + found u a job**   
The text was from Damien.

Pip’s eyes lit up. Rushing out of the school building, he met Damien in his truck ready to pick him up. Pip buckled his seat belt, eyeing the application in Damien’s hand.

“Just fill this out,” He handed him the paper, “You can work weekends if you still want to um.. continue school..”

“Oh, of course,” Pip smiled, “I think education is important. I’m glad we’re both working weekends!”

“Pip, I’m dropping out,” Damien sighed, changing his gear shift to drive, “I’m just.. I see no reason to continue it.”

“But you’re smart, you could do lots of things!” Pip whined, “I’m sure you’ll reconsider. We only have a few more months left.”

“Pip, in a few months that baby will be born, you’ll have no place to live and no money. I need to make sure you’re safe,” Damien said, “Besides, I’m the fucking antichrist. My purpose is to destroy the goddamn world.”

“Damien, I don’t think you understand. You could get a better job if you just finished school,” Pip edged on. Damien could feel his nerves heating. Pip spent too much time with Butters. He was starting to sound like him. It was fucking annoying.

“Pip,” Damien slammed his foot on the break, and turned to his omega, “We have no money. What else do you want me to do besides work? Do you want to abort it?”

“No..” Pip whimpered, feeling his eyes become wet again.

“Then shut up,” Damien growled, “You need to learn to be content. I’m doing my best for you.”

The rest of the ride home was silent. No speaking. Pip could tell they were going to be back to their old routine. Fighting about little things, Damien doing heroin instead of talking about his problems. Nevermind. Damien couldn’t afford drugs or cigarettes now.   
They were broke.  
Absolutely broke. 

If Pip could get this job. It would be a lifesaver for him. Then maybe he could at least have a hopeful future. One where he’d be safe with Damien. Maybe even be able to stay with his foster parents. 

All he could do was pray. And unlike Damien, Pip worshiped God.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortage of updates, considering how fast I was updating a few weeks ago. this pandemic has really scared me :(

“Age.. 17..” Pip mumbled, finishing his application, “Why do they need my social security number?”

“Business,” Damien said, finishing the last of his cigarette. He stomped it out over Pip’s carpet, leaving an ashy black stain. Pip wouldn’t have to worry about Damien smoking anymore though. It was his last one, and they couldn’t buy more.

Pip was hunched over the table, filling out the last of his resume and application. Wait, what resume? He barely had any work experience. Sure, he worked in England, but his apprenticeship wasn’t his idea. He didn’t get paid for it either. 

“Damien, do you think they’ll hire me?” Pip asked, puppy dog eyes on full display. 

“Fuck,” Damien gritted his teeth at the sight. He’d already made Pip cry a couple days before, and felt a pang of guilt. He was trying to be better. Kenny would whoop his ass if he made Pip cry anymore. He laced an arm around his omega, “I’m sure they will.”

“Why the hug?” Pip asked, “I thought you were upset with me.” 

“I am,” Damien muttered, “But I’m trying to be good to you. Pip, I want to be a good dad.”

Pip smiled, pressing a kiss to Damien’s lips, “I’m sure you will be. You’re just grumpy all the time.”

“Hey, what can I say,” Damien chuckled, “I’m the Prince of Hell. Of course I’m angry.” 

“Does that make me your princess?” Pip mused, lacing his fingers with Damien’s.

“You’re my favorite Disney Princess, Pip,” Damien laughed. 

Pip let out a giggle. Maybe his prayers were answered. Maybe he could get this job. Maybe Damien would be a good dad. Maybe everything would be okay.

-

“So Phillip, have you ever used a piercing gun?”  
It was now Saturday, and Pip’s first day on the job. Thankfully, Pip would only be working Saturday’s and Friday nights. On the other hand, Damien would be working the register at Hot Topic almost 24/7. Oh well, at least he looked the part.

“No,” Pip replied. Sure, he had his ears pierced when he was younger, but it didn’t mean he knew how to use one. Actually, it was Estella who pierced his ears. With a sewing needle. It hurt like hell, but Pip admired the gold studs she’d given him to wear. Since then, he’d never touched such a thing. 

“Well,” Shelly said, “Look’s like I’ll have to show you.” She picked up a purple earring and placed it into the slot, eager to pierce someone’s ears. She loved it. Seeing and hearing the kids cry. Yeah, that was a little sadistic, but it was the only reason she worked at Claire’s. 

As soon as a customer came in looking to get their toddlers ears pierced, she beckoned Pip over to watch. With a short click, the earring stabbed through the little girl’s ear. The screaming was terrible. Pip would never do that to his baby, but glancing over at Shelly, she had an evil grin on her face as she moved the gun to pierce the right ear.

“And now, I’ll just clean it with some hydrogen peroxide,” She dipped a q-tip into the bottle, and swiftly dabbed some of the liquid on the child’s ear. 

“Woah, you’re good at that,” Pip awed, “You got them so even.”

“I’ve been working here for 7 months now,” Shelly smirked, “My brother thinks it’s a dumb job, but I enjoy it.”

“That’s great,” Henrietta scoffed, stepping into the shop, “You’re talking about Raven, huh?”

“Raven?” Pip seemed confused. Was she speaking of another goth? Pip had met the four when he went for advice on how to summon Damien, but was unaware of any more goths. Was Damien a goth? 

“My little brother, Stan,” Shelly rolled her eyes, “We both hate him.”

“Oh, I know him,” Pip mumbled anxiously. Ever since he had saw Stan in Denver, things were weird. He knew Stan didn’t like him. 

“He’s a turd,” Shelly spat, “He’s got Aspergers but he’s such a dick.”

Stan had autism? Oh. 

“That’s the only thing I have in common with this conformist,” Henrietta took a seat behind the cashier, picking at her long black nails, “Stan is like, such an asshole.”

“I don’t know,” Pip felt awkward. He didn’t like Stan, but didn’t feel comfortable shit talking him either. He rubbed a hand over his bump, drawing attention from Henrietta.

“How far along are you?” She asked, digging through the drawers for her pack of cigarettes. 

“5 months,” Pip squeaked, “Is it that noticeable?” 

“Not really, but I heard about it at school,” Henrietta placed the cigarette between her black painted lips.

“You’re the kid Stan and his boyfriend were talking about, huh,” Shelly looked Pip up and down, “I don’t see what the big deal is. My brother is dating two people at once, and he says you’re a slut.”

“Did he really call me a slut?” Pip’s eyes grew watery. He couldn’t cry now! God, why was he so emotional?!

“Fuck him, you’re cool,” Henrietta waved her cigarette in the air, smoke drifting towards the door, right into a customers face. They seemed unbothered and still walked into the store. People must be used to Henrietta smoking. She took another drag from her cigarette, inhaling the hit, “You fucked Satan’s kid. That’s like, an achievement.” 

“Well..” Pip couldn’t deny it. Damien was the antichrist. What made Damien so drawn to Pip anyway? Shit, he didn’t even realize he was basically hells vessel! Pip was a bad Roman Catholic. 

“Satan’s kid? I didn’t think Satan fucked around that much,” Shelly snickered, ringing up someone’s order on the opposite side of Henrietta.

“He’s a bitch dad though, he kicked his own kid out of hell,” Henrietta groaned, “Your alpha must be desperate if he’s working at Hot Topic.”

“Hot Topic?” Shelly laughed, “That’s right across from here.” She pointed to the window. And sure enough, it was. Pip couldn’t see inside the store very well, or hear anything for that matter. They were blasting Panic! At the Disco, and most everything was black.

“Oh, really?” Pip said, “Damien didn’t tell me we were right across from each other.”

“Yeah,” Henrietta snickered, “I hate Hot Topic. I can’t believe ANOTHER goth is working there.”

“Oh, who else works there?” Pip asked, “Do you know them?”

“Ugh, like, Mike Makowski and my friend Michael. Like, no way,” Henrietta responded, “Mike is the Vamp Kid’s leader, he’s fucking weird.”

“Whats Vamp?” Pip said, eyes wide.

“Oh god, Phillip,” Shelly facepalmed, “Don’t get Henrietta started. She hates them.”

“Vamps are like, the stupidest cliche clique ever,” Henrietta scoffed, “I can’t even deal with them!”

Shelly gave Pip a look, before mouthing, “Thanks, dude.”

Henrietta would be going on a tangent about differences between emos, goths, and vamps for about an hour. 

-

“Sir, do you have this shirt in an extra small?” A younger girl beamed up at Damien, who was hanging some leather jackets. He turned, to find it was in fact a normal looking girl with redish blonde hair, holding a small coffee from Tweak Bro’s.

“Yeah, let me check the stockroom, okay?” He said, and she responded with a nod.

“Hey, is there an extra small shirt with the demon things on it?” Damien asked, digging around the boxes and shelves.

“Um, probably,” Michael was smoking in the corner. He was taking his break earlier than everyone else because he “really needed to smoke” or otherwise he’d “feel conformist”.

“Thanks for the help, captain obvious,” Damien snorted, digging into the bottom of a large cardboard box labeled “xsm shirts”.  
Once he found his prize, he strolled outside, only to find the young girl talking to a blonde omega. 

“I found it,” He held up the shirt, “Is that all or?” He glanced at the blonde omega, who was violently twitching. Fuckin’ hell. South Park was such a small place, why the fuck did he have to see all of his goddamn classmates? He should’ve known. The girl did have Tweak Bro’s coffee.. 

“Thanks,” She swiped the shirt from Damien’s hands, “It’s for my brother. He’s edgy as fuck and loves this band. His birthday is coming up soon.”

“Your brother?” Damien tilted his head, “Do I know him?”

Tweek winced, a few days before he had told Pip that Craig thought he was a whore. Did he tell Damien? Oh god! What if Damien banished him to hell?! 

“Craig Tucker,” Tricia quipped, “Unless you don’t know him, but he stands out. He’s a major faggot. This is his omega.”

Tweek squealed when Damien locked eyes with him. Oh fuck! He was dead. He shouldn’t have denied Pip the job.. he forgot how powerful Damien was.. oh Jesus!

“Yeah, this omega definitely looks like a faggot,” Damien snorted, Tricia giggling in response.

“H-hey!” Tweek gasped, “I’m sorry I denied Pip the job I just- Craig thinks he’s.. um... incompetent?”

“What do you mean?” Damien raised an eyebrow, motioning for the two to walk over to the counter to check out.

“Craig, ah, doesn’t like you. Or Pip, ack!” Tweek spazzed.

Tricia sat the shirt and a few rainbow pins on the counter, ignoring the shaking omega, she took a small sip from her coffee, inhaling its caramel scent.

“Okay, that’s biased as fuck,” Damien glared at Tweek, “Because he’s pregnant?”

Tricia spit out her coffee, all over the shirt for Craig, and even got a little on Damien, she coughed for few seconds, before exclaiming, “Who is pregnant?!” 

Tweek pulled on his hair, looking quite shocked by Tricia’s outburst, “Gah!”

Damien sighed, wiping his cheek with the sleeve of his black turtleneck, “My omega.” Damien began to bag the ruined shirt, and the pins, attempting to keep the coffee from getting where else.

“Dude. I have no idea who you are or who that is,” Tricia seemed like she was hungry for drama. If she could tell Karen some new shit, that would be great. She was an asshole, just like Craig.  
Tricia stared at Damien thoughtfully, “You should tell me who that is.”

“I don’t really give a fuck,” Damien handed her the bag with the soiled shirt, taking twenty dollars from Tweek’s shaking hands.

“Whatever,” Tricia scoffed, giving him a middle finger before walking out the store. Tweek gave Damien a sad smile before chasing after her.

Damien rest his head on his hand. God. Working in retail absolutely sucked. Annoying old people, and annoying classmates. It was even worse now that Pip’s pregnancy was out. 

Oh well. He didn’t want to be a dead beat parent. Satan was a single father, and that’s probably why he was so hard on Damien. Maybe he kicked him out because of love or some dumb shit. 

He watched through the window as Pip calmed a crying child with a few head pats and a piece of candy. He was a natural at that. His calming aura, his crisp accent.  
Damien felt a blush climb up his spine as he saw Pip smile a bit as the kid hugged him and thanked him for the earrings and candy. Fuck. He was cute. Pip was slow in the head, but he was sweet. And that’s okay. 

-

“Here’s a piece of candy for being so sweet,” Pip smiled, wiping a little girls cheek with a napkin. She was crying from the quick, and sort of sloppy, piercing job done by yours truly.  
Shelly stood nearby to inspect Pip’s work, nodding silently. 

“Thank you so much, ma’am,” The child’s mother nodded, and Pip just blinked in reply.  
Most people were calling him miss. It made him sort of uncomfortable. He knew he’d present as either a beta or an omega, but the bodily change was different. Tits and a vag. 

People still referred to him as a he, but from the outside he looked so feminine. Other omegas, like Tweek or Kyle, kept their hair short and rarely dressed feminine. The only exception was Butters. Pip had long hair since.. forever. It was barely shoulder length, but it was considered long for a dude. 

“Um, why is your tummy so fat?” The child eyed Pip’s waist. 

Shelly clasped her two hands over her mouth to keep from laughing, and Pip just blushed. 

“Honey, we do not ask people that!” The woman scolded, lightly swatting the child’s hand.

“I was just wondering,” The girl whined, “Are you having a baby?”

Pip nodded, and rubbed a hand over his stomach. His purple uniform didn’t really fit, but it was alright, “Yeah. I am.” 

Shelly would’ve handled the situation completely differently. It seemed like Pip was so good with children. He’d be a perfect mom. If anyone asked why she was “fat” she’d probably beat the shit out of them. 

“I’m so sorry, she’s only 6,” The woman apologized, motioning to her young daughter. 

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Pip grinned, “I’ll have to get used to it anyways.”

Sure, it embarrassed Pip, but he was slowly growing to love the small mound of flesh growing. His baby. His creation. He really was scared at first, but as birth was slowly growing nearer, Pip felt more connected than ever. If Damien left again, she’d have Pip. Pip would take care of her. He’d be her lifeline. He’d support her.  
And that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this au so much. The fun idea of them working together at the South Park mall makes it so much better. But I will get back to more chapters focusing on school with Wendy and Kyle and my personal favorite... Butters!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want Pip to go to hell yet but that seemed like the only way out of the conflict.. plus Pip needs to meet Satan by now soooo...

“How was work?” Damien was sitting at the dining table, “You’ve been working there for a while.. has it gotten any better?”

“A while?” Pip giggled, chopping onions in the kitchen, “Like.. four days. That’s barely $100.”

“So? It’s been two weeks. You work two days a week, so surely it’s been better,” Damien sipped the tea Pip made him. He swallowed a few sips down, before adding another sugar cube. 

“Okay, well it’s been nice,” Pip grinned, setting the onions aside. He was making stew. His foster parents were out, so it was a good opportunity for the two to hang out. Pip’s foster parents were somehow still unaware of erm, Pip’s.. condition. Pip smiled once more as he bent down to open the freezer, only to realize he uh.. couldn’t. He attempted to bend down again, nervously waving his arms to reach the frozen chicken stock.

“Need help?” Damien asked, getting out of his chair to grab the chicken broth. He bent down and quickly grabbed the broth at the bottom of the freezer, handing it to Pip with a smirk.

Pip scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes at Damien, “That’s not fair.”

“I think it is,” Damien flicked Pip’s nose. Pip scowled at the endorsement, then laughed. 

It actually kind of felt like home. Pip would cook dinner for Damien and Chamomile. That was the name he’d decided on, even though Damien hated it. It was ironic that a British person would name their child after tea, but Damien hoped Pip would decide on a more scary name. One that would impress his father. 

“Damien, do you like tomatoes in your stew?” Pip opened the fridge, standing on his tippitoes to grab a fresh tomato bought from the market. 

Damien shrugged, pouring the thawing chicken broth into the pot, “Whatever you like, Pip.”

Pip blushed, “Aw thanks,” He held the tomato to his chest, hugging it. 

Damien scoffed, rolling his eyes once more.  
“You’re so silly.” 

Pip grinned, setting the tomato on the counter. He could get used to this. It would be perfect. A small house, never empty. Kids running around, Damien coming home after a long day of work for tea. It made him kind of sad.  
Damien wouldn’t feel the same way, and Pip’s dreams were crushed. He was turning 18 after graduation, meaning he’d age out of the foster system. But because of certain circumstances, in a couple months, he’d certainly be kicked out. 

His foster parents weren’t ever around, which was okay. They sent their kids away to a boarding school, meaning they had all the time and money to do whatever they wanted outside of South Park. They weren’t like any other foster parents Pip had, who usually treated him like an angel. If Pip hurt himself, it was “boohoo-suck it up”. They definitely wouldn’t accept Pip’s pregnancy. 

“I’m kind of hot,” Pip breathed heavily, fanning himself with his hand. 

“Are your feet sore?” Damien asked, slightly turning towards Pip. He glanced down at Pip’s bare feet, toenails painted red.

“Not really,” Pip said, “I think I’m going to change into something else.” He was wearing an oversized t-shirt, a pink sweater, and jeans. Of course he was hot. He was overworking himself. He’d already cooked the beef for the stew, made tea, and chopped the onions and peppers. He insisted he should do it, since he was the omega. 

Swiftly, Pip returned in one of Butter’s blue crop-tops. Butters kept them at Pip’s house. If his father found them, he’d be dead. He wore a small pair of shorts, his freckled legs on display. 

Damien licked his lips at the sight, “Nice.”

“Really? I look fat,” Pip grimaced, both hands over his stomach.

“You should dress more slutty,” Damien said, placing a hand around Pip’s waist, running his free hand through Pip’s golden locks.

“I’m already a slut,” Pip frowned even more, “I’m visibly pregnant. That’s gross.”

“Not really,” Damien rubbed Pip’s stomach, feeling soft movements from the baby, “You’re great, Pip.”

“You flatter me,” Pip said, grabbing the knife and playfully pointing it towards Damien. 

“Don’t get too cocky, I could burn you alive,” Damien hissed, winking at his omega.

“You wouldn’t, you love me,” Pip stuck his tongue out at Damien, resuming to chopping the tomato. His fingers moved in fast movements, carefully dicing the tomato into small chunks. Damien watched carefully.  
Maybe Pip was meant for him.

When the stew was finally done, Pip plated it in fancy red and white China. He sat a bowl down on the coffee table for Damien, placing the small teacup next to it. 

Damien nodded a “thank you”, and sat on the couch. Yes, the couch had been thoroughly disinfected by Pip after their fucking session.  
Pip sat next to Damien, stomach growling hungrily. “Excuse us,” Pip giggled, petting his tummy.

“This is really good, who’s recipe is it?” Damien smiled. 

“My friend Estella taught me how to make easy meals since my family was actually really poor,” Pip replied, taking a sip from his spoon.

“Estella?” Damien asked, “Never met her.”

“She’s like Gregory, only... more posh? And a cunt, pardon my French,” Pip said, placing his spoon back into his bowel, which was actually sitting on his lap.

“God, don’t even remind me about Gregory. He was such a stupid kid,” Damien scoffed, “He really could’ve died trying to save those clowns.”

“Oh shush, you liked Terrance and Phillip too!” Pip elbowed Damien, some soup spilling onto both of them.  
Pip eye’s watered, “I’m so sorry!” He hid his face in his hands, silently sobbing.

Damien patted his back. Every time Pip did something wrong, he’d burst into tears. Maybe it was Damien’s fault for always being so harsh, or maybe Pip was just super emotional.  
“Hey, it’s okay,” Damien cooed, kissing Pip’s cheek. He grabbed a napkin and wiped off Pip’s legs and stomach, checking to see if he was burned. 

“I’m such a fuck up!” Pip cried, “I can’t do anything right. Last night, some kid told me I was pretty and I didn’t even say thank you! I’m a monster, Damien!!”

“Oh Pip,” Damien cuddled the crying omega, “You’re amazing.” 

“You think so?” Pip whimpered, leaning into Damien’s chest. 

“Yeah, I do,” Damien smiled, pressing a kiss to Pip’s sweaty forehead. Pip mewled in response, burying his face into Damien’s soft black sweater. 

“Damien, are you taking me to prom?” Pip asked suddenly, staring up at Damien’s red eyes.

“I mean... I didn’t think you’d want to go,” Damien shrugged, “That’s in a few weeks, and you might have to um... size up.”

“I wore size double zeros dresses, Damien,” Pip groaned, standing up. He motioned to his stomach, “I’m sure the change won’t be that difficult. The rest of me is still pretty slender..”

“Pip, you’ve got thick thighs,” Damien mused, pointing to his shorts, which were riding up his waist slowly, more and more of his thigh being displayed.

“It’s not my fault!” Pip said, “It’s hers. I barely eat anything!”

“I’m joking Pip,” Damien scoffed, “Don’t take it so personally.”

Pip just growled lightly, rolling his eyes, “You’re an ass.” Damien tackled Pip in response, lightly grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down onto the ground until he was flat on his back.

“We haven’t played like this since we were in elementary school,” Pip smiled. Damien wasn’t roughhousing very hard. Just a few light pushes and shoves. Not enough to hurt Pip or the baby. Pip rolled over, not so easily, and pinned Damien down on his back, sitting on top of him. He giggled, Damien struggling to push him off.  
“You’re stuck!” 

“Dude,” Damien said, tugging Pip’s face forward, “Shut the fuck up and let me kiss you.”

Their lips collided, Damien slipping his tongue into Pip’s soft mouth. Pip’s eye’s widened in response, but he adjusted to the sensation. Damien rutted against Pip’s crotch, causing the omega to whine. 

“Damien!” Pip broke away from the kiss, scowling down at his alpha.

“Sorry, just want to make you flustered,” Damien chuckled, pressing the tip of his nose to Pip’s. 

Pip licked his lips, stripping off his shirt, “You want to be flustered?” He squeezed his nipples, moaning. A few drops of milk came out, and Pip just smirked, Damien speechless.

“Dude, you’re giving me a boner. You need to stop,” Damien blushed, looking away from Pip’s exposed front. Damien cursed under his breath. Pip was such a minx when he wanted to be. Enough of that innocent shit act. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“I’m not doing anything, I’m just showing you what I noticed,” Pip teased, “I just started lactating. Isn’t it awesome?” 

“S-sure,” Damien stuttered, feeling his pants get tight. Pip definitely noticed it too, as he starting snickering. 

“Shut up Pip,” Damien turned even redder, covering his face with his hands. Pip laughed even louder, holding his stomach as he felt Damien’s boner poking against his ass. 

“I said shut up,” Damien snarled, pulling Pip towards him once more, interlocking their lips. Pip moaned into Damien’s mouth, softly dry humping Damien’s crotch, eager for more.  
“Fuck, Pip,” Damien said, fingers intertwined in Pip’s hair. 

The door clicked.  
And it opened.  
Mr. Cotswolds stared down at his heavily pregnant foster son, on top of another boy. As soon as Ms. Cotswold saw the display, she gasped, hand reaching for her cross necklace.

“Mr. Cotswolds? I mean, dad?!” Pip gasped, pushing himself off Damien, “You said you wouldn’t be home until Monday..” 

“Phillip,” Mr. Cotswold demanded, “What in hell are you doing to this young man? Further more, I didn’t take you to be such a slut.”

“I-I... This is Damien, he’s my-“ Pip sputtered. Oh fuck. It was just going downhill from here. He was going to get kicked out, he was going to die on the streets alone. 

“Damien Thorne, Son of Satan!” Mrs.Cotswolds held her cross necklace up, as if it would affect Damien, who was now standing beside Pip, arm around the omega.

“Are you telling me you got knocked up by the fucking Antichrist? Or was it that Tucker boy. I knew he was a faggot! God, why couldn’t you have been a beta?!” Mr. Cotswold spat.

“Woah, who the fuck do you think you are?” Damien said angrily, defending his omega. Pip shook beside him, tears falling down his face. 

“Don’t cry, sweetie, we’ll get you fixed and take you to church to get baptized,” Mrs. Cotswold said, “I’m sure Liane knows a Doctor who’d do it.”

“I don’t want to get rid of her,” Pip pleaded, holding his stomach, “I love her. She’s my baby.” 

“It’s the child of the antichrist! There is nothing holy about it, young man!” Mrs.Cotswolds scolded.

“Maybe Pip doesn’t believe in god,” Damien scoffed, crossing his arms. Pip stood behind him now, crying even harder.

“What?! Of course he believes in god!” Mr.Cotswolds was taken aback, “You are no good for him. Do you hear me, son of satan?!”

“Oh god,” Damien rolled his eyes, “You’re dumb as fuck. Come on Pip, grab your shirt. We’re getting out of here.”

“Phillip is not leaving, he doesn’t have the right to,” Mr.Cotswolds objected, standing in the doorway, “He’s only 17. He still has to listen to us.”

“Why? You’re never around for him anyways. It took you this long to find out he’s carrying a child,” Damien said, watching as Pip slipped on Butters crop top. 

“Phillip go to your room! We’ll speak about this in the morning. And you, sir, you need to leave,” Mr.Cotswolds narrowed his eyes at Damien, staring daggers at the boy.

“Damien,” Pip mewled, holding Damien’s hand tight, “Damien, don’t go.”

“Phillip Pirrup, go upstairs now. You’re already in trouble for having the antichrist over, but now you’re pregnant. God, you look bigger than a whale,” Mr.Cotswolds demanded, slamming his foot down.

“God, you remind me of Stephen Stotch,” Damien snickered, taking his omega’s hand, “I didn’t want to do this, considering you’d probably charge me for kidnapping, but Pip and I really need to go.”

“Damien?” Pip looked at his alpha with big unknowing eyes.

With the snap of his fingers, the two were engulfed in flames, the only thing that remained was some ashes and a pentagram.

“Goddamnit!” Mr.Cotswolds yelled, “Foster brat!” 

-

“Damien, where are we?” Pip inquired, staring at the stars in the sky. Wait no. It wasn’t a star. It was moving. It wasn’t clear it was a fireball until Damien pushed him aside, the hot rock slamming into the ground.

“Pip, welcome to Hell.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I’m sorry it’s short. I also didn’t want Pip’s punishment to be too harsh. So I chose something Damien would hate for his omega. He only doesn’t like it because he think Pip would hate being with him forever.

“Why didn’t Pip show up to school today?” Butters looked at Kenny nervously, eyes filled with fear. He stood by his open locker, inside was Pip’s ultrasound pinned on the door. 

“Maybe he’s busy throwing up,” Cartman snickered, “He looks terrible. He’s gained a ton of weight.”

“Dude, you’re fucking fat!” Kenny said, “You’re one to speak.”

“Just because you’re gay now doesn’t mean you have authority over me!” Cartman yelled.

“I’m sure Wendy wasn’t serious about sucking your dick, or having sex with you at all. She just wanted you to leave Kyle alone, dumbass,” Kenny slammed his locker shut, leaning against the door. 

“She gave me head! She liked it, Wendy is a total whore!” Cartman yelled once more, earning the attention from Stan down the hall, who was helping Wendy put on her beret.

“Dude, my girlfriend isn’t a slut,” Stan groaned, putting his arm around Wendy. 

Wendy just shuffled beside him nervously. Sure, they’d gotten back together.. again. But the whole situation with Kyle and Stan still bothered her. The two were perfectly fine.   
God, it seemed really irrational of her to suck off Cartman and even finger his ass, but she did it for “love”. She didn’t end up biting his dick off, but she did actually manage to save Stan and Kyle’s relationship. It just seemed strained. Oh well, it was a problem for another time.

“Kenny, is Pip okay?” Butters poked at his alpha, nuzzling his face into Kenny’s large parka.

“I’m sure he is. Maybe he isn’t feeling too well,” Kenny said, “He’s due in three months, ya know.”

“Due in three months?!” Cartman laughed, “Hah! I cant wait to see his bastard kid. He’s gonna he so ugly.”

“It’s a girl,” Butters murmured, “And she’s not a bastard. Damien loves her..”

“Then why isn’t Damien ever around? He probably left, just like Kenny’s dad!” Cartman retorted, causing Butters to actually fill with rage. His palms clenched, face slowly turning red. 

“Kenny’s dad LOVES HIM! Fuck off, Eric!” Butters actually gasped when he realized what he said, and covered his mouth with his hands in shock. 

“If you weren’t an omega, I’d totally kick your ass, Butters,” Cartman sneered, before veering down the hall to his next class. 

“Hey, it’s okay, Buttercup,” Kenny laid a hand on Butters’ shoulder, giving him a compassionate look, “Don’t worry about defending me, alright?”

“But I love you!” Butters hugged his alpha, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Aw, Buttercup, you’re so sweet,” Kenny blushed, bending down to give Butters a sloppy kiss. 

-

“Damien, why the FUCK are we in hell?!” Pip gawked at the antichrist, who was standing by a pile of burning ashes.. slowly tapping his foot in thought.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” He said finally, “I didn’t want those assholes hurting you.”

“I can take care of myself. They’re just my foster parents!” Pip yelled, the noise echoing. 

“Don’t be so loud, they’ll hear us,” Damien shushed him.

“Who?” Pip asked loudly, before feeling a presence behind him, “I’m not afraid of anything!”

“Nevermind,” Damien scoffed, and Pip turned only to find Satan standing tall above him. Pip gasped, eyes full of fear. He stepped backwards, tripping into the arms of Damien.

“So Damien,” Satan said, “You decided it was okay to come back.. with your little boy-toy.”

“His parents were gonna kick his ass, okay dad? Jesus, get off my dick!” Damien growled, arms around Pip.

“Jesus isn’t on your dick, son,” Satan rubbed his temple, “I don’t think you’ve realized the damage you’ve done, Damien.”

“What damage?” Damien asked, “Pip is perfectly fine.”

“Son, he’s carrying an air to the throne of Hell! It’s not fine,” Satan crossed his arms, glaring at Pip, “You have no idea if that thing is going to pop out and eat Pip alive.”

“Dad, just let him keep it okay? God, don’t be such a dick! You’re only saying this shit because Saddam Hussein left you!” Damien roared.

“Damien, don’t be short with me! You know it’s best if we just take care of it. With magic, it won’t even hurt. Your little omega won’t feel a thing, okay?” Satan said.

Pip felt like he might faint. Would his baby have horns and a forked tongue? Certainly not. She’d be a perfectly normal child. With a normal life. Pip stared up at Satan, eyes bright with life.

“She’s perfectly fine!” Pip said, “I love her.” He wrapped his arms around his stomach, “I love her, okay? You can’t take her from me!”

“Pip, don’t get into this,” Damien said, pushing Pip aside, only to step in front of him. His eyes glowed, fingertips red with fire. 

“How can I not?!” Pip was starting to cry, “She’s my baby!” 

“It’s a demon, Pirrup,” Satan said, “You have no fucking idea what you’re getting into!”

“She’s my baby, and I love her!” Pip bawled, clutching his stomach. He was now sitting on the ground, ash getting on his legs.

“Dad! You’re fucking making him upset!” Damien snapped bitterly, leaning down to hold Pip, who was shaking.   
“His fucking foster parents tried make him abort it too! You’re not fucking helping!”

“Damien, please, don’t you care about him?” Satan pleaded, “Just let me take care of it.”

“Dad, can you just fuck off.. for once?! Pip really needs somewhere to stay, and goddamn, he isn’t safe up there!” Damien seethed, rubbing Pip’s shoulders as he cried.

“He isn’t safe here. What will the residents say when they find out what YOU did?!” Satan begged, “I care about your omega too.”

“God, just please help us, okay?! I’ll make some deal with you,” Damien rolled his eyes.

“Pip is to stay in hell until that thing is born,” Satan said sternly. 

“We have work! I can’t do that!” Damien scoffed, “Pip has school.”

“He can attend school here,” Satan said, “I’ll have Jeffery Dahmer teach him some housewife skills.” 

“Fuck no!“ Damien yelled, “Make another deal.” He tapped his foot anxiously, Pip now standing again. Pip wiped his eyes with the sleeve of Butters’ shirt, sniffling. 

“Okay fine, but Pip will have to spend his afterlife in hell, and-“ Satan said, glancing over to Pip who looked kind of scared.

“I’ll do it,” Pip spoke up, “Please, just let me keep her.”

“As you wish,” Satan smiled, “Shake my hand to seal the deal.”

“Are you sure? Pip, you’re never going to see your parents in Heaven. You won’t see Butters, you won’t see anyone. Only damned souls go to hell,” Damien cut in, standing in front of his father. Satan pushed him aside, holding out his hand for Pip to grasp.

“I understand, Damien,” Pip turned to Damien, before shaking Satan’s hand, “I’m willing to sacrifice that.”

“You realize you’ll be stuck here forever once you die? Pip, you don’t you understand?!” Damien bellowed, gawking as he watched Pip shake his fathers hand.   
A blue light circled the two, sealing Pip’s fate. Pip felt breathless, he grasped his chest, struggling to breathe. Hellfire encased the two, glowing a bright blue. It was like nothing he’d ever seen before.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Damien spat, watching Pip fall onto the floor coughing and spluttering.

“Nothing, we’ve sealed the deal,” Satan said, glancing down at the omega by his feet.

“Pip!” Damien called out, “God, you’re so stupid!”

Pip felt his eyes water, hands around his throat. Before his eyes, he felt three claws scratch down his back. The father. The son. And the Holy Spirit. His skin burned, the air felt heavy. This is what making a deal with the devil did to you? It didn’t matter. 

Pip was having this baby.   
And he wouldn’t regret it.

-

“My dad gave me enough money for a hotel,” Damien said, “And for some food and shit.” He opened the passenger truck door for Pip. 

Unfortunately his truck was still at Pip’s house, but it was easy to get it back. The Cotswolds had already gone to bed, and most people weren’t awake at 12 pm. The only exception would be Randy Marsh, who was seen drunk off his ass, keying his wife’s car.

“Thanks Damien,” Pip nodded, climbing into the truck. He had nothing else with him. No clothes. His phone was still inside the house. They hadn’t eaten their dinner. He was hungry. 

Damien sat across from him, carefully driving down the highway into Denver, Colorado. 

“Damien, I thought we were staying in South Park,” Pip said, glancing at himself in the mirror. He looked disheveled, his hair was matted and mascara ran down his face. He had ash and dirt on his clothes. 

“Pip, you don’t realize what you did,” Damien muttered, keeping his gaze forward. He didn’t bother to look at Pip.

“I did what I had to,” Pip yelped, “I want to have this baby. I love her, don’t you?”

“My dad was right, you have no idea what this kid could do,” Damien sighed, “She could kill you.” 

“She’s going to have a normal life,” Pip said, “She’ll have her mother and father. She’ll be loved. I don’t care if I go to hell.” 

“But you’re gonna be stuck with me forever, isn’t that torture?” Damien said sadly, glancing down at the truck’s floorboard. 

“Damien, I’d love to spend eternity with you,” Pip smiled, softly touching Damien’s arm.

Damien glanced at his omega, giving him a soft smile. 

He might’ve even shed a small tear.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prom chapter is coming soon... we’re making our way there :)

“Get your tickets to prom!” Wendy yelled, waving two tickets in the air. Kyle stood beside her, slouching in his chair.

“Dude, this sucks ass.. I thought being on the student council was more fun,” Kyle groaned, continuously counting the money they’d made.  
Barely a hundred. Prom was going to be shit.

“Cheer up, omega!” Wendy said happily, “Aren’t you excited? You’re going to look so pretty for Stanley.”

“I don’t really care,” Kyle rolled his eyes, slamming the money box shut. He mumbled something as he heard Wendy greet Scott Malkinson and hand him his tickets. She laid the money aside for Kyle to put up. Instead he just glared at Wendy and Scott. Prom was going to be shit.

-

Prom was going to be shit. Damien couldn’t be bothered to be excited at all. They’d been sleeping in hotels around the area, working their asses off to get money for fast food and Pip’s prenatal vitamins.

“I wanna go home!” Pip pouted, “Please. I miss my bed. These hotels suck.”

“Pip, I don’t trust you with those idiots,” Damien scoffed, brushing his sharp teeth. He tapped the toothbrush on the side of the hotel sink, spots of foamy toothpaste falling into it.

Pip pulled a t-shirt over his head, tucking it into his leggings. Cheap Walmart clothes, but Pip didn’t mind. 

Damien was taking him to school once more. Damien’s truck was the only form of transportation, so he’d drop Pip off, get some gas, then head to work at Hot Topic. 

The Cotswolds actually posted something on the PTA’s Facebook about Pip, asking if he was still attending school while being “homeless”. Concerned parent Sheila Broflovski offered to take him in, but changed her mind after learning Pip was fooling around with Satan’s kid. 

Now, unfortunately, most adults knew about Pip’s pregnancy too. Some couldn’t believe their ears after hearing he’d been knocked up by the antichrist. Stephen Stotch actually refused to let Butters see Pip anymore. It was awful.

“I can’t believe we didn’t notice sooner,” The Cotswolds had told the Marshes, “I’m so sorry Miss Shelly works with Phillip. He’s probably convinced her that his ‘ailment’ is alright.” 

It didn’t stop Shelly from talking to Pip at work though. Pip was more tired than usual, being sluggish from barley any sleep at night. Most people in the rooms around them were fucking or partying, he couldn’t tell which. 

Damien, on the other hand, received just as much backlash. Many parents were unaware of his status. 

“I really thought he was just trying to scare Stan, they were in the third grade after all,” Randy said to the Cotswolds.

Lucky for Damien, Mike Makowski thought it was the coolest thing ever. 

“I didn’t know you were the antichrist! Can you make me a real vampire?” He had asked Damien one day. Damien simply shook his head, restocking the shelves with green hair dye. 

School was even worse. 

“Pip, are you going to prom?” Butters asked, the two holding hands and walking down the hallway.

“I want to, Damien says he’ll take me,” Pip smiled.

“Oh,” Butters sounded disappointed, why would he be disappointed? He looked at Pip once more, before speaking, “My dad says I can’t go if you’re there. I’m sorry.”

“But you can go if Kenny is there?” Pip scoffed, face heating up in anger. Even his best friend thought he was a slut, didn’t he? He withdrew his hand, arms now around his chest.

“Y-yeah,” Butters mumbled, “Kenny would be my date..” 

Pip felt like he was going to start crying or screaming at any minute. He was now the town whore. Not Kenny McCormick. Not Bebe Stevens. Not even Liane fucking Cartman.  
Fucking Phillip Pirrup.

“It’s because I’m pregnant with the antichrist’s kid, isn’t it?” He glared at Butters, who was nervously rubbing his knuckles together.

“Yeah, I suppose so..” Butters trailed off, not wanting to look at Pip’s fuming face.

“Damien isn’t a bad person!” Pip defended his alpha, “He’s good.”

“My dad said you’re going to hell,” Butters said, barely above a whisper. He was starting to get teary eyed, not wanting to upset Pip. But at the same time he knew he couldn’t be around him.

“What?” Pip gritted his teeth.

“My dad said you’re going to hell!” Butters repeated louder, tears running down his face, “I don’t want you to go to hell.”

Pip wiped a tear from Butters’ cheek, just like he did before. He hugged the crying omega, as angry as he was, Butters was his friend.   
They stayed just like that, before Butters shifted uncomfortably and mumbled, “I have to go..” before running off to another class.

Pip slowly slid down to the floor, biting his upper lip. It hurt his feelings to know Butters wasn’t allowed to be his friend. His father probably told him some crazy stories about Damien that weren’t at all true. Pip had known Butters since.. forever. They’d been inseparable.

Pip’s eyes were wet when he repressed a faint memory. No one really knew anything about Damien. Even though the two bonded, Pip still only knew so much. Damien wasn’t very talkative about his Dad or hell.

“Phillip Pirrup, could you come to the counselors office, m’kay?” The intercom beeped over head, the sound of Mr. Mackey’s annoying voice playing.

Pip sighed, pushing himself off the floor. He made his way down the hall, accidentally bumping into Wendy Testaburger, who was posting flyers for prom.

“You know you don’t have to go,” Wendy said, ripping a piece of tape with her teeth, “Mr. Mackey just wanted to tell you that people are, um, uncomfortable around you.”

“But what does that have to with prom?” Pip looked at the beta, “I want to go.”

“They started a blacklist for certain students. Like Eric Cartman, who would be a disruption. But they’re trying to get you on it,” Wendy placed a flyer above her head. Pip read it slowly, noticing the asterisk by “All students welcome”.. and another asterisk down below... “excludes blacklisted students”.

“Are you joking?” Pip gasped, rage building inside him once more, “They’re not going to blacklist Eric and you know it. Just me.”

“Pip, I care about you. Ever since I found out, I wanted to help you. I knew Damien was the father, but I can’t change the PTA’s mind. I’m already knees deep into planning for prom,” She signed, hugging the stack of paper to her chest. She sounded sincere. 

“I’ve never been to prom,” Pip whimpered, “You can’t let them take my right away from me. Next they’ll blacklist me from graduation!”

“Phillip,” Mr. Mackey said, appearing in the hallway next to the two, “You were expected in the counselors office five minutes ago, m’kay.”

“Mr. Mackey, he really wants to go to prom, can’t you just let him go?” Wendy said, “I don’t see any issues with him going.”

“Well, Wendy, the PTA thinks he’s a bad influence on the other children, m’kay,” He stated slowly and annoying as ever, “I don’t want other omegas following his steps.”

“So I’m a whore?” Pip sputtered, “You’re the FUCKING school counselor! You’re supposed to support me.”

“Phillip, I’m a Christian, m’kay,” Mr. Mackey reached out to touch Pip’s shoulder, only to have his hand slapped away.

“The state and the church are separate, Mr. Mackey,” Wendy said, “I think the PTA should be more tolerant of religion. Maybe Pip is a satanist.”

“Wendy, m’kay, do you realize Damien Thorn, the actual antichrist, is the father of this omega’s child, m’kay?” Mr. Mackey turned to Wendy, who was scowling.

“Yes, I do, Mr. Mackey, but you realize you’re only biased due to your religion, and restricting Phillip could warrant the possibility of the school getting sued?” Wendy spat, a smug look on her face. Pip admired her intelligence. The two weren’t close at all, but he knew the two shared similar ideals and feelings. Maybe if Wendy wasn’t with Stan or Kyle, the two could actually be friends. Maybe.

“Uh, Wendy, do we need to have a private talk?” Mr. Mackey asked the beta, who had her free arm around Pip’s shoulder. 

“I think you should rethink the blacklist,” Wendy grinned, giving Pip a side hug.

“Um, Wendy, are you a satanist?” Mr. Mackey looked astonished as Pip leaned into the hug, the two looking like actual friends.

“Nope, I’m just tolerant of other people’s life choices,” Wendy quipped.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for Prom.

No one expected the pregnant omega to pick out a red ball gown, the corset sinched tight against his sore back.  
No one expected the pregnant omega to do his makeup to conceal the tiredness from his dainty little eyes.

No one expected Phillip “Pip” Pirrup to show up to prom, heels laced around his ankles, red earrings sparkling under the flashing lights.

“Dude,” Butters gasped as he watched his friend walk past. He grabbed Kenny’s arm, tugging him down closer, “That’s Pip.”

“Where’d he get the money for that?” Kenny gawked at the dress Pip was wearing. 

“My father,” Damien smirked, practically manifesting behind the couple, “Remember, I told you he was powerful.” He was holding a cup filled with punch.

“Damien, Pip is blacklisted from the prom.. and so are you!” Kenny warned the noirette, “You two can’t be here.”

“And yet we’re here,” Damien shrugged, taking a sip from his red SOLO cup. Kenny thought to mention Bebe and Heidi had spiked the punch with alcohol, just like at the Christmas party, but he restrained from telling the young antichrist.

“Did Satan really give you all that money?” Butters asked, almost afraid to approach Damien. Damien thought it was a little weird, considering how many times he’d met Butters in person. Oh well, Stephen Stotch was an asshole. 

“Yeah, my dad has infinite power and money,” Damien boasted. He glanced at Butters once more, who was wearing a pastel yellow bouffant dress with a pink cardigan. He looked even younger with his hair clipped back with some hello-kitty bobby-pins. Yikes, did he ever grow up?

“I thought your father didn’t like Pip,” Kenny raised a brow, giving Damien a disapproving look.

“They worked something out,” Damien muttered, “It’s fixed now.” 

“You mean, Pip is going to hell?!” Butters jumped a little, Kenny wrapping his arms around the scared omega. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t really matter,” Damien shrugged once more, brushing the situation off. Butters looked even more terrified that his best friend was going to spend his afterlife in hell, and even more terrified at the fact Damien would probably be there torturing him!  
Damien scoffed, rolling his eyes at the frightened omega, “Dude, it’s fine. He was the one who made the deal anyways.”

Kenny looked at Damien, then back at Pip, who seemed to be enjoying talking with Wendy. Beside her stood Kyle, who grumbled whenever Wendy wrapped an arm around his waist. He was wearing a pink babydoll dress with his hat. It didn’t look right, but Wendy probably forced him to put on the dress. Stan was probably somewhere nearby drunk off his ass.

Kenny blinked a few times, processing Damien’s previous statement, “You mean to tell me, PIP PIRRUP, purposely chose to spend his time in hell?”

“Yeah dude,” Damien said, “I was kind of pissed off about it too..”

“You should be more than pissed off! Dude, Pip is going to HELL!” Kenny growled, “I really thought you learned something.”

“He seems happy about his choice. Look, he’s fine,” Damien pointed to Pip being spun around by Kyle, who reluctantly agreed to dance with him.. all at Wendy’s request.

“Really? Look, Kyle looks like he wants to kill himself,” Kenny said, glancing back at the scene.

“It’s probably because his alpha’s a pussy,” Damien snickered, “Imagine having to spend your prom with a beta.”

“Dude, imagine being blacklisted from the prom.. and you’re really one to talk, you were an ass to Pip,” Kenny remarked, “He was really upset at first about the whole situation, but now it’s really shitty. Instead of having a good peaceful afterlife, he wants to be tortured. I didn’t think he was into BDSM.”

“Jesus, knock it off!” Damien scoffed, elbowing the blonde alpha, “YOU’RE such an ass.”

“I like ass,” Kenny licked his lips, Butters blushing beside him.

“Whatever, playboy bitch, I need some alcohol to enjoy this,” Damien grunted, making his way through the crowd.

-

“You look so beautiful, Pip,” Henrietta hugged the omega, “You’re super like, adorable. Too bad it’s not black.” As usual, Henrietta was dressed in black. She didn’t even bother to dress appropriately. She had on a halter top and black sweats. 

“Thanks,” He blushed, “I had to go up 4 sizes..” He sat a hand on his tummy, feeling Chamomile squirm a little. 

“You look great. You’re not even like, fat!” Henrietta said, “Dude, I weigh 230 pounds.”

“I feel fat,” Pip grimaced, “I don’t know how I’m going to get thin again..”

“I don’t know how I’m gonna get thin at all,” Henrietta laughed, “Like, you’ll figure out.”

Pip thanked the goth, before walking towards the left side of the gym. Someone bumped into him, and he felt a small drip of coffee hit his face. He wiped the coffee from his chin, and looked at the person. He was expecting the timid, shaking omega, but instead he saw Craig Tucker. He smelled like cigarettes, much like Damien and Kenny. 

“What the fuck, witch?” Craig frowned at the blonde. He was holding a coffee labeled “Tweek” in his hand, the other stuffed into his pocket. 

“W-witch?” Pip stuttered, never hearing that insult before.

“Yeah, how else would you be carrying the antichrists baby?” Craig quipped, laughing to himself.

“You’re funny,” Pip turned red with anger, “I hope you spill that coffee all over you!” He dashed off once more, hearing Craig calling his name. Pip clenched his fists, painted nails digging into his flesh, much how Damien’s felt when he would grab Pip harshly. 

“Making your way to the food, I see,” Heidi grinned, hair in a bun. She was the server for tonight. What a bitch.

“I just wanted to get away from the crowd,” Pip said, voice wobbly. He hadn’t forgot how Heidi ridiculed him months ago, placing a rude note as his supposed “Christmas present”. 

“Look, I’m sorry for my girls and I making fun of you,” Heidi scoffed, “I didn’t expect it from you.”

“I didn’t expect it from you either, I thought you and Cartman broke up ages ago,” Pip spat, spooning a few chocolate strawberries into a bowl. 

“Careful, wouldn’t want you to gain any more weight,” Heidi swiped the spoon from Pip’s hand, hiding it behind her back, “That’s enough.”

“It’s four strawberries,” Pip looked flabbergasted. He scowled at the beta, who was snickering. She was probably going to tell Red about it later. Fucking betas.

“Covered in chocolate,” Heidi corrected the blonde omega, motioning to the tray of desserts, “I hope you’re not diabetic.”

“Do I look like I am?” Pip frowned, holding the small bowl.

“Just eat your strawberries and fuck off,” Heidi groaned, “I’m not in the mood to have my ass busted by Wendy again.”

Pip rolled his eyes, clutching the cup of strawberries. He sat in the corner, lightly picking at the white chocolate drizzle on his strawberries. Prom was supposed to be fun. Everyone was treating him like shit. He knew Wendy was only being nice to him because she felt bad. Henrietta only liked him because of Damien. Butters didn’t even want to be around him.

He stifled a dry sob before taking another bite from his strawberry. His dress was getting dirty from the gym floor. It was a rental anyways. Most of the rhinestones were fake. He didn’t need to look pretty. He just thought he could one up some other omegas.   
Even the sluttiest omegas were held higher than he was.

He looked up, being approached by no one other than Stan Marsh. 

“Do you want to dance?” 

“Are you drunk?” Pip asked, setting the bowl in the floor next to him.

“Maybe,” He hiccuped, “You look really good.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you were sober. Go find your omega and beta, please,” Pip whined, “I don’t feel like it.”

“Then why come? You’re gorgeous, I love the way you look in that dress,” He slurred, tugging on Pip’s arm.

Pip blushed, Stan pulling him onto his feet. Stan gave him a drunken stare before leading him onto the dance floor.

“Stan,” Pip whispered, “You’re really gonna regret this.”

“You’re so pretty,” Stan slurred, his blue button up reeking of booze and the punch.   
Pip glanced up at Stan’s glossy blue eyes. Stan hazily met Pip’s gaze, lacing his fingers around Pip’s.

“I don’t know why anyone would ask me to dance with them,” Pip murmured, “I’m really ugly.”

“Why are you saying that, babe? You have the most expensive gown here,” Stan smiled, slowly, and clumsily, waltzing with the blonde. 

“It’s really not, Damien said it was only a thousand to rent,” Pip said, feeling Stan’s breath against his neck. 

Stan felt a tap on his shoulder, noticing Wendy standing next to him and Pip. Beside her stood Kyle, looking very unamused. 

“I asked him to come and find you,” Wendy said, “I didn’t want you to be by yourself. People are mean.”

“Yeah, can I know your name, babe?” Stan garbled, looking Pip up and down.

“Stan, you really should lay off the alcohol,” Kyle groaned, his efforts to keep Stan sober had failed. 

“He’s drunk as hell,” Wendy shook her head, “He doesn’t want to dance with Kyle.”

“Oh,” Pip was red, kind of embarrassed that Stan hadn’t freely approached him. Once more, Wendy was looking after him. Sigh.

“Do you want some food? Liane made all the desserts,” Wendy grinned at the omega, “The snack bar is at the left side of the gym.” 

“I was just there, I had some,” Pip said awkwardly. No way was he interacting again with Heidi. 

“That’s cool,” Wendy said, “I know they’re voting for Prom Queen soon. You should look at the ballot. I voted for Kyle.” She giggled a little, knowing how humiliating that would be for Kyle. He already hated being an omega, but to be crowned Prom Queen.. oh lord, he’d throw a tantrum.

“Yeah, I’m only on the ballot because she forced me to sign up,” Kyle huffed, crossing his arms. 

Pip felt kind of awkward. Stan was just flirting with him, Kyle had danced with him earlier, and Wendy had asked them both to do this. He knew she was only trying to be friendly, but he felt kind of bad. Did he really seem that desperate for friends?

“I think I’m going to try and find Damien,” Pip slowly made his way away from the trio, hearing a faint “oh okay” from the beta.

He showed up with Damien. But Damien ran off before they could really hang out together. Of course, if Pip did find him, Damien would probably refuse to dance. 

“Hey, Damien?” Pip tapped someone. They turned. It wasn’t Damien at all. It was actually Token Black, arm around Clyde Donovan’s waist. 

“Dude, It’s Pip,” Clyde gasped, “I thought you weren’t coming. I heard about the blacklist, but I thought it was for Token.”

“Clyde!” Token hissed at the racist remark. He brushed it off since Clyde only had two functioning brain cells. 

“Oh,” Pip mumbled, “Um, sorry?”

“It’s fine,” Clyde smiled, “You look pretty. Though you got those shoes from my dad’s store for $29.95. Token got me my very own Demonias for $239.99.”

“Clyde, don’t be an ass, Pip is homeless, remember?” Token scowled at the omega, “You sound like Bebe.”

“She’s rubbed off on me,” Clyde said, “By the way, where is Bebe?”

A crashing sound erupted from the front of the gym, Bebe Stevens tripping over herself to get onto the stage. Wendy followed behind, helping Bebe stand properly.

“Sorry,” Bebe giggled, “I’m drunk!” 

Wendy quickly swiped the microphone from her friend, “She means-she’s so excited to announce Prom Queen and King!”

“Yeah!” Bebe cheered, drooling a little. It seemed like most students only came to get high or drunk. Bebe was hosting an after party too. Shit, she was really going to live it up. 

“Our Prom King,” Wendy took an envelope from Bebe, who had them inside her bra. Wendy ignored the fact Bebe practically shoved the papers down her dress. She opened them only to reveal South Park’s Prom King, “Is Kenny McCormick.”

“Woah, I didn’t know he was on the ballot,” Clyde gasped, “He does deserve it though. He’s fucking sexy!”

Pip just nodded, watching Kenny stroll up to the stage and smile. He took a small foam crown from Bebe, and placed it in his messy hair. He smiled his toothy grin, and blew a kiss at Butters, who looked like he was going to faint. 

“I wonder who Prom Queen is!” Clyde said, “If I got it, I’d be the happiest omega!” 

“I think Butters would get it, it would only make sense,” Token replied.

Pip felt a pang of jealously. It seemed impossible for Butters to win Prom Queen, and yet, he probably would. He was such a pretty omega... and he wasn’t knocked up.

“Our Prom Queen...” Wendy read the small piece of paper, before looking puzzled, “...is Phillip Pirrup?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“You won! Isn’t that awesome?” Clyde yipped, “Go up there!” He pushed the omega towards the stage, Pip stumbling a bit in his heels. His feet would definitely hurt for a few days, even more than they already did. 

“Wait! Where’s Damien?” Pip turned to ask Clyde, before realizing Clyde and Token had already faded into the crowd. He turned around once more, Wendy holding out her hand. 

Wendy took Pip’s hand, helping him step into the stage. She groaned a little, pulling him upwards. Pip turned red, realizing how heavy he actually was. 

“Pip, you won! You’re so cute!” Bebe cooed, “Oh my gawd, I love your earrings!” 

“Thanks..” Pip mumbled, feeling the hot gaze of people staring at him. He felt embarrassed, rubbing a hand over his bump to comfort himself. Then wanted to face palm, realizing it only drew more attention to himself.

“Dude, congrats!” Kenny smirked, “You look gorgeous.”

“Where’s Damien?” Pip asked, hoping Kenny knew. The two were friends, he’d know, wouldn’t he?

“Something’s wrong,” Wendy whispered to Bebe, “Pip never signed up for the ballot.”

“It’s fine, maybe they really just wanted him to win!” Bebe suggested, her words slurring together, “He does look the prettiest.”

“Bebe, I really think-“ Wendy was interrupted when she saw a flash of something shiny hit Pip’s cheek. Pip cupped his cheek, feeling a small sting from whatever hit him. 

Wendy kneeled down, picking up the object.

Kenny gasped, feeling guilty immediately, “That’s a condom..”

“H-huh?” Pip was so confused. Why would someone throw a condom at him?! 

Pip heard a creak, before he felt a rain of small packets hitting his head, he looked up, only to be hit in the face by another condom. Holy fuck. Someone was pouring condoms on him.

The crowd exploded with laughter. Heidi, all the way across the room, was snickering the loudest. The rain of condoms continued until the bucket was empty. 

“What the hell?!” Wendy yelled into the microphone, “Who the fuck?!” 

Chatter from the crowd made it hard to hear, but a recognizable voice made its way through the loud voices.

Damien.

“Oh fuck,” Kenny said under his breath. 

“You think it’s funny?!” Damien roared, walking towards the stage, “I don’t even have to go into rut to kill ALL OF YOU.”  
He grabbed Pip’s wrist, nails once again digging into his soft flesh. Pip whimpered, being dragged off the stage by his alpha.  
He leaned against Damien, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Damien, it’s nice to see you...” Wendy tried smiling at the raging boy. In response. Instead of smiling back, he simply stared daggers at her with his red hot eyes.

“Shut it, beta,” He growled, turning back to the crowd, “I’m gonna ask whoever did this to apologize, or your asses are dead.”

“Pip’s a slut!” Someone in the crowd yelled, before suddenly screaming in pain as they felt their breath escaping their lungs.

“Damien, stop,” Pip pleaded, “I’m sure no one meant it!” 

“Pip, do you want to be ridiculed your whole life?” Damien replied, ice in his voice.

“No..” Pip mewled.

“Good,” Damien resumed his torture, raising the screaming person into the air. It was like a fucking scene from Star Wars. Wendy let out a terrified squeal when she saw who it was. 

Cartman. 

“Okay, okay, fine!” He choked out, “I planned it all! I thought it was funny. Heidi helped me too.”

“I did not!” She yelped from the snack bar, lying in fear of being raised from the ground like Cartman.

“That’s not funny,” Damien scowled at Cartman, “Now, apologize or suffer the consequences.” 

“I’m sorry! I just, I thought it was funny, okay?!” Cartman gasped for air, holding his throat as he dangled above the crowd, “Plus I really wanted another blow job from Wendy!”

“What does that have to do with anything?!” Wendy shrieked, remembering her deal with the fat kid. Somewhere in the crowd, Kyle rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know!” He said, “Please, I’m sorry Damien!”

Damien set Cartman back on the ground, who then proceeded to run for the door before Damien could torture him some more.

“Anyone else?” Damien threatened, “If any of you do shit like that again, prepare to see my father.”

The crowd was silent. No one said a word. 

Then Pip folded over, crippled in pain. He let out a cry, before feeling wet tears fall down his face. 

“Oh shit,” Wendy hurried off the stage to help Pip, “Oh my god.” 

He looked at her with glossy eyes, feeling the pain grow worse, “I’m sorry for ruining prom.”

“Damien, holy fuck!” Kenny shouted, “Do something.”

“Pip, it’s gonna be okay, alright honey?” Damien whispered, hoisting Pip into his arms, “We’re gonna get you to Hell’s Pass, okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Pip winced in pain, pressing his nose to Damien’s cheek, “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck. Is it time for something else too?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX WARNING
> 
> BUT AUTHOR-SAN, PIP IS IN LABOUR?
> 
> ohohohoh, not yet he’s not.

Damien refused to leave Pip’s side. The doctor said it was false labor, and could happen due to extreme stress. Pip was stretched out on the hotel bed, hugging his tummy.

“It hurts so bad,” He cried, “It really hurts.” 

“I’m sorry, Pip,” Damien said to his omega, “It’s gonna go away. You’re just stressed from what happened, alright?”

“Make it stop,” Pip whined, sweat building on his forehead. He felt his stomach tighten and release. The doctor said it was the body’s way of preparing for the real thing, but Braxton Hicks already hurt really bad!

“They say sex can make it hurt less,” Damien suggested.

“I don’t feel sexy, Damien,” Pip groaned, he was wearing one of Damien’s t-shirts and a pair of panties. His makeup was smudged from all the tears he cried. Hell’s Pass gave him some Tylenol, but it only lasted for a little while. 

“Do you want to try?” Damien asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. He slowly spread Pip’s legs when he heard Pip whimper a “yes”. 

Damien slipped Pip’s silky panties off with the tug of his teeth, Pip blushing like crazy. 

“You’re, agh, funny,” He laughed, while also groaning in pain. He allowed Damien to dip his head in between his legs, holding his aching stomach. 

“Gonna eat you out first,” Damien said. Pip moaned as Damien’s hot breath hit his cunt.   
Damien licked his lips, before flicking his tongue over Pip’s clit. The biological changes for omega made it easy for sex. No worries about taking it up the ass... unless they really wanted it. 

Pip moaned, feeling sparks of electricity rage through his body. It felt so good. Good enough to make him forget how bad the false contractions hurt. 

“Feeling okay?” Damien asked, raising his head up, “Tell me if you want me to stop..”

Pip nodded, and Damien continued. Pip bit his lip as Damien slowly sucked on his swollen clit, licking it back and forth. He shifted uncomfortably as another false contraction hit.

Damien opened Pip’s pussy with his fingers, then delved his tongue right into it. He softly licked the inside of Pip’s cunt, making circles and shapes with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck!” Pip squealed, “Damien, agh!” 

“I want to make up for your terrible prom,” Damien said, removing his tongue, “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Damien, I don’t know if I can-“ Pip began, before Damien interjected.

“Be a good omega and I’ll let you cum.”

Pip obeyed, breathily crawling onto his hands and knees. He guessed they were doing it doggy style. The weight from his stomach made it harder to hold himself up, especially since false contractions were hitting him every 30 seconds or so. 

“You’re beautiful,” Damien unbuttoned his pants, throwing them aside. Next when his boxers, wet with precum. He lined himself up with Pip, before pushing himself in. 

“A-ah! Shit!” Pip mewled, rocking back and forth.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Damien rubbed the underside of Pip’s belly, feeling the baby’s soft movements. 

“Damien, oh god,” Pip gritted his teeth, feeling Damien slide in and out of him. Damien was being as gentle as possible, but it was definitely helping his contractions.

“Wanna have another baby?” Damien asked, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” 

Pip breathed a “yes”, bobbing his head with the rhythms of Damien’s thrusts. His pain dwindled, feeling better. No, he was feeling great. A glow spread through his stomach.   
“Damien, I’m gonna cum!” He yelled, feeling the heat grow closer and closer.

Damien felt Pip spasm around him. He grunted, pushing himself as deep as possible inside Pip as he began to knot. 

“Pip, god, you’re so sexy,” He hissed, “I love seeing you like this.”

“Ah! Fuck!” Pip spat, slamming his head into the fluffy hotel pillow. His cries of pleasure were muffled as Damien filled him to the brim.

Pip sighed, feeling tired immediately. He felt Damien’s knot shrink, and pull out of him.  
He sat on his thighs, facing Damien. 

“Do you feel any better?” Damien asked, “I was hoping you would.”

“My contractions stopped,” Pip thanked his alpha, pressing a sloppily kiss to Damien’s cheek. 

“That’s good,” Damien placed a sticky hand on Pip’s stomach, feeling Chamomile move ever so slightly.

“I think we woke her up,” Pip giggled.

Damien rolled his eyes, leaning down to press a kiss to Pip’s navel. He admired Pip for being so strong. He’d endured ridicule for the past two months and stayed positive for most of it.  
Even at prom.

Pip still had no idea how he fit into his prom gown, his stomach lined with growing stretch marks. He wouldn’t define himself as skinny, but being poor meant you usually didn’t eat much. But his bump was growing even more prominent, possibly due to his tiny frame.

“Pip, I want to stay like this forever,” Damien said, wrapping his arms around Pip. 

Pip leaned into the embrace, even if it was kind of hard with the bump between them.   
He sighed once more, taking in Damien’s scent of cigarettes past and ash. 

“I love you,” He whispered into Damien’s ear.

“I love you too, Pip.”

-

Pip groaned, leaning against the counter.

“They keep coming back, huh?” Henrietta said, setting some pink earrings on the shelf.

“It’s fine,” Pip breathed, “The doctor said it would happen from time to time..”

“You should take off,” Shelly suggested, sipping her Tweek Bro’s coffee. 

“I can’t, Damien and I are living in a fucking hotel,” Pip frowned, holding his stomach. He rubbed small circles on the underside of it, hoping it would help.

“I think I’ve got some painkillers in my purse,” Shelly said, “I can go and get them for you.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to take painkillers when you’re pregnant,” Henrietta replied, setting another pair of earrings on the shelf. She particularly hated the pair she just sat down. In shiny silver letters, they spelled out “Emo”. 

“I just need a second,” Pip took a seat behind the counter, mashing the buttons on the cashier, “It hurts.”

“I’m serious about you going on leave,” Shelly said, arms crossed, “You’re about to be eight months in less than two weeks.”

“I don’t know,” Pip rubbed his temple, breathing heavily as another false contraction spread through his torso. 

“Maybe you should get that checked out,” Henrietta picked up the empty box, and sat it behind the counter beside Pip. She gave him a sad smile, and a pat on the head.

“It’s normal, agh,” Pip clenched his jaw shut, “It’s just painful. I can’t get anything to help... except one thing. And I can’t exactly do that now.” He gritted his teeth, accidentally biting his tongue. 

“And that is?” Henrietta blinked at him.

“Sex,” Pip mumbled, embarrassed, “It really gets my mind off of uh.. everything else.”

“Are you even supposed to be having sex?” Shelly asked, “I don’t know if that’s good for you.”

“I don’t even know,” Pip responded, “But it makes it feel better.”

“Pip, your baby is gonna come out hugging Damien’s dick,” Henrietta snorted, bursting into laughter. Shelly couldn’t stop herself from laughing either. They both giggled some more, before stopping, seeing Pip’s painful expression.

“We have to open back up, break is over,” Shelly eyed the clock. Pip nodded, standing up to unlock the door again. He turned the key, arms a little shaky. 

“Are you okay to greet customers?” Henrietta asked, “I have to finish stocking the earrings. Fuck this job.”

“Y-yeah,” Pip mumbled, standing beside the entrance. He sat a hand over his bump, patiently waiting for new customers to come in. 

Across the hall, Damien watched as Pip fidgeted uncomfortably outside the store.  
It was a shame they couldn’t afford for Pip’s maternity leave. 

“Hey, Damien,” Mike trotted up to the counter, resting his arms on it, “Can you do that thing you did at prom?”

“What do you mean?” Damien was taken aback by Mike’s request. 

“Like, make me fly, per se!” Mike grinned, “It was awesome. I’d totally love to do that, per se!” 

“Um...” Damien replied, “No.”

Mike retreated back into the stock room, solemn look on his face. Damien had no idea why he would be disappointed. He could’ve killed Cartman! People were still mentioning it to him from time to time, even though a week had already passed. 

Pip returned to school fine, and no one proceeded to mention the incident with condoms. Butters apologized to Pip for being so rude, and offered his condolences. Wendy made sure Pip was alright after his Braxton Hicks episode at prom.   
The only issue now was that Pip kept having them. Even though Damien asked if Pip wanted to quit his job, Pip refused. 

He stared out the window at Pip, fake smiling and attempting to hold friendly conversations with people. Of course, some parents now avoided Claire’s due to Pip’s presence. 

“Are you like, worried about him or something?” Michael asked, opposite side of the counter.

“Yeah, he’s been having pains. He won’t take off,” Damien grumbled.

“He’s too cool for that dude. If I was an omega having the antichrist’s kid, I’d show it off too,” Michael grinned.

“He isn’t showing off!” Damien yelled, frustrated at Pip’s pain, “He hates it, can’t you tell? He’s miserable. It’s all my fault.”

“Nah, like he went into heat,” Michael replied, patting Damien’s shoulder, “Like, he could’ve prevented it.”

“I took advantage of him, and now he’s in so much pain,” Damien sighed, slamming his head on the counter, “I’m scared for the actual birth too.”

“He might scream, but you could just have them like, knock him out and cut it out,” Michael laughed at little. 

“No, he wants to have a home birth,” Damien muttered. Pip had talked him into it. He refused to be taken care of by doctors who might hurt the baby for being “the spawn of hell”, or however he worded it. Damien insisted Pip still go to the hospital. Pip refused, claiming it was more natural to give birth at home. But they weren’t home. They were at a fucking hotel.

“Isn’t that painful? That would like, disturb the whole hotel,” Michael said.

“I know. I told him I’ll make him go to the doctor if he can’t push that shit out within a few hours,” Damien replied, “I’m not staying in a hotel room with him screaming for hours.”

“Surely he won’t scream.”

-

“I won’t scream, Damien,” Pip begged, “Please, let’s just do it here? I don’t want them touching her!”

“Pip, we already talked about it,” Damien leaned against the headboard, “You can try, but if it doesn’t work, you’re going to Hell’s Pass.”

“Oh, it’ll work!” Pip narrowed his eyes at Damien, “Of course it will. I once delivered a calf on my sisters farm.”

“Did you push that out of your vagina?” Damien raised a brow.

“N-no..” Pip blushed, “I just helped the cow get the baby out. It was easy!”

“Sure, Pip,” Damien rolled his eyes, “We don’t even know when you’re due. Can’t you trust me on this one?”

Pip scoffed, getting off the bed and walking out the hotel door. Damien winced when he heard the door slam shut. Pip was mad. He was surely just hormonal. He wasn’t actually that pissed at Damien, was he?

Pip pressed the call button for the elevator. When it arrived, another pregnant omega stepped out. They were significantly older than him, and they smiled at him sweetly.

“You look so cute,” She grinned, “Boy or girl?”

“Oh!” Pip turned red after hearing the compliment, “It’s a girl..”

“That’s adorable, I’m due in July for a boy,” She complimented him once more. 

“That’s awesome!” Pip beamed, rubbing a hand over his bump, “I’m almost eight months..” 

“That seems rough, you look pretty young. My husband and I are here in Park County for some business, how about you?” She said.

“Oh, I go to school in South Park...” Pip murmured.

“What grade?”

“I’m a senior, I’m 17,” Pip sighed, “I know it looks bad but I promise I’m a good kid.”

“I got pregnant at 20 with my first kid, it’s hard but you can do it!” She smiled at him once more, before saying goodbye and walking Dow on the hall to her room.

Pip had completely forgotten about the elevator. He stepped inside before the door promptly closed. The elevator smelled like metal, it kind of made him sick. The music playing was terrible too. 

When he reached the lobby, he strolled out past all the guests and sat on a small velvet loveseat. He picked up a magazine and flipped through it, admiring all the DIY desserts it presented. It was nice to get out of the small room, even if people avoided him. 

“Hey,” A voice said.

Pip glanced up, only to see a girl dressed in black. 

“I was wondering if I could uh..” She blushed intensely, “Would you go out with me?!”

“H-huh?” Pip stared up at her, “I have an alpha... and I’m kind of uh, pregnant.”

“Y-yeah, I know, you’re the omega carrying the antichrist’s child,” She squealed, “Isn’t that awesome?!”

“I-I guess...” Pip mumbled.

“I’m your biggest fan, oh god! You’re so brave!” She grinned, “My boyfriend, Mike, works with the antichrist!”

“Makowski?” Pip asked, noticing the girl’s hair was dyed an ashy purple, and her teeth were cut to look sharp. She must’ve been a vamp kid. Henrietta had told him to stay away from them.   
“They like, suck the life out of you,” She had said.

“Yes! I’m Bloodrayne, but you can call me Katie!” She took his hand, enthusiastically shaking it, “I heard about the antichrists feats at prom, and wanted to know if he could turn me into a real vampire!”

Pip withdrew his hand in confusion and shock.. but mostly confusion.

“He doesn’t do that,” Pip stated.

“But why?”

“He just doesn’t.”

“It’s because he’s goth isn’t he?” Katie huffed, “Oh well. Back to the potions... they never work anyway!”   
She stormed out of the hotel’s lobby, vanishing into the night. 

“...That was weird,” Pip whispered to himself, picking up another baking magazine. 

He didn’t expect to actually be complimented by the vamp kid, but to each their own. 

Oh, how he could only hope things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, changed the number of chapters. It’ll be 26 because I’m doing an epilogue.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our journey is almost over. I can’t explain how much I’ve loved writing this fic. This next chapter will be our epilogue, a look into Pip and Damien’s future.

Being almost 41 weeks pregnant was hitting Pip harder than he thought. Month eight wasn’t THAT bad. Sore ankles, headaches, false labor. Surely it couldn’t get any worse.

He waddled around the hotel room, folding his clothes into little piles and placing them in the closet. He awoke at 5 am, deciding to spend his time cleaning the room. 

“Damien?” Pip nudged his alpha, “It’s time for work. You have to take me to school.”

“Too early,” Damien muttered, “I’m tired..”

“Damien,” Pip whined, “Graduation is 6pm tonight, I can’t miss today. It’s my last day..”

Damien groaned, eventually getting up and putting on his usual black attire. Pip was dressed in leggings and a pink sweater. He had trouble bending over to lace up his shoes, so Damien had to do it for him. 

When Pip arrived at school, most seniors seemed pretty happy they only had 7 hours of hell left. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much!” Butters hugged Pip, sniffling a little.

“I’ll still be around, Butters,” Pip consoled his friend, pressing a kiss to Butters forehead.

The two walked together to their first period, before going their separate ways. Most teachers gave long lectures about college, life after highschool, but Pip was not prepared at all for his omega development class.

“Today my very last presentation is about bonding 101, and why you shouldn’t do it,” Cartman glared at Pip, “I want SOMEONE to come and help explain why it’s bad.”

“Pip, I’d like you to give a speech on the consequences on bonding at a young age,” Cartman pointed at him, asking him to come to the front of the class.  
Cartman snickered, watching Pip waddle towards the chalkboard. 

Pip sighed, catching his breath, “Um.. I guess bonding is bad..”

“Why is it bad?”

“Because you can get STIs... and get pregnant,” Pip mumbled, red in the face. He couldn’t believe he was being humiliated on his very last day of highschool. Sure, after most everyone found out he was pregnant, they were suddenly back on section 2 about bonding with alphas and the risks. But he had no idea his last day would be like this.

“Pip, how far along are you? You look like you’re going to pop,” Cartman snickered.

“41 weeks...” He mumbled.

“Pip, I heard you’re living in a hotel,” Cartman laughed, “Thats so sad.”

“Eric, stop,” Wendy growled, “Damien already threatened you once.”

“And yet, Damien isn’t here,” Cartman rebutted, looking smug.

Pip messed with the hem of his sweater, beginning to sweat from embarrassment. Or was it from the squeezing feeling inside him?  
He let out a soft “agh”, grasping his stomach.

“See, look, he’s probably going into labor right now. Poor guy!” Cartman laughed, slapping his knee, “That thing is gonna come out looking like the devil!”

“Miss Nelson, can you please ask him to stop?!” Wendy stood from her desk, fists clenched, “It’s the last day of school.”

“Eric is teaching an important lesson,” Their teacher spoke, Wendy growing hotter with rage.

“So?! He’s making fun of Pip. It’s not even Pip’s fault. It was an accident,” Wendy said, “It’s not polite at all!”

“Ah,” Pip groaned, rubbing his stomach.

“Pip, do you want me to take you to the nurses office? Eric is being an ass,” Wendy asked, “Surely you’ll feel better after getting away from him.”

“N-No thanks,” Pip mumbled, “I think I just need to sit down.” 

“Pip, you’re not done!” Eric commanded, “One more question. How do you feel about getting inside an oven. You must like it, since that’s what hell feels like.”

“That wasn’t even funny,” Pip gritted his teeth, the pain spreading down his torso. 

“It was to me,” Cartman said, “Thanks for your time Pip. Everyone give Pip a round of applause.” 

No one clapped.

-

“Are you okay?” Kenny asked, taking a sip from his juice.

“God, I’m in so much pain,” Pip seethed, “It hurts so fucking bad.”

“Are you sure you’re not in labor?” Butters asked, “Maybe that’s why it hurts.”

“My water hasn’t broken.. I think it’s just another Braxton Hicks episode,” Pip sat his head on the lunch table, breathing heavily, “I can get through the rest of the day.”

“I can call Damien to come and get you,” Kenny offered, “If it’s that bad.”

“No, don’t. I don’t want to bother him,” Pip said, “He’s working right now.”

“You’re in pain, you should go home,” Butters whined.

“I wish I could go home,” Pip muttered sarcastically, “I live in a hotel.”

“Whatever dude, I’m calling Damien,” Kenny took out his beat up flip phone, quickly dialing Hot Topic’s customer service number. 

Damien grasped the phone, holding it to his pointed ear, “Hot Topic. This is Damien speaking, how can I help?”

“Pip isn’t feeling too great, I think he needs to go home,” Kenny said on the other side of the line.

“He was really adamant about finishing school, are you sure?” Damien asked, “He wants to go to graduation tonight too.”

He heard Pip on the other side of the line saying something about labor, and immediately sprung into action, “Okay, holy shit. I’m coming. He’s in labor?”

“No, he thinks he isn’t in labor. But I keep telling him he should at least go home,” Kenny corrected Damien, “He’s being a little brat.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

-

“Pip, you really think you’re not in labor?” Damien asked, helping Pip set down on the hotel bed, “You seem to be in pain.”

“It’s false labor!” Pip groaned, “I know it is. My water hasn’t broken.”

“Okay.. what do you want me to do to help you?” Damien inquired, watching Pip strip off his shirt. He was sweating a lot.

“Rub my belly,” Pip demanded, “Then fuck me. Okay?”

“I don’t know if we should be having sex,” Damien mumbled, “Is it okay?”

“We had sex last week. What makes it any different?!” Pip yelled, wriggling out of his pants. 

“Christ, Pip. You’re fucking hormonal,” Damien rubbed Pip’s exposed stomach, feeling how tight it felt, “I don’t think that’s normal.”

“Fuck me!” Pip pleaded, “Just make it go away.”

“Let me finish what I’m fucking doing!” Damien said angrily, annoyed by Pip’s impatience. He pressed a kiss to Pip’s tummy, rubbing his stretch marks. He felt a few small movements here and there.

He then stripped off his clothes hurriedly, still very much annoyed by Pip’s pleas. It was like he was in heat all over again. He’d never heard Pip beg so bad for sex after getting pregnant. Usually he was the one who suggested it.  
“We’re gonna make this quick, okay?”

“Just stick it in me!” Pip growled, pushing his hips forward, rubbing himself against Damien’s dick. 

It wasn’t that Damien wasn’t horny. Pip begging for sex, being naked and exposed right in front him, went straight to his dick. He couldn’t help but think Pip was certainly in labor. He sighed, pushing himself into Pip, before feeling a wetness that definitely wasn’t cum or slick.

“Fuck!” Pip gasped, immediately sliding off Damien’s dick, “Holy fuck!” He gripped his stomach, “Shit. Shit!”

“Pip, calm down, I’m gonna get some towels!” Damien asked Pip to calm down.. but oh the irony. On the inside, he was freaking out a bit too. He quickly grabbed some towels from the bathroom, and spread them out of the bed. He sat one under Pip’s legs, where the fluid was finishing leaking out.

“Damien, Damien!” Pip began to cry, “I can’t do this. Oh my god.” He wiped his tears with his hand, sniffling heavily. He hugged his stomach, feeling the sharp pains of contractions. 

“Pip, we’re going to Hell’s Pass, there’s no way you can deliver a baby by yourself,” Damien began putting his clothes back on. He rummaged through the closet, looking for some fresh clothes for Pip to put on.  
He sat them beside Pip, who breathily pushed himself off the bed to clothe himself. 

“I’m scared,” Pip said, “I’m really scared.”

“Me too,” Damien said, grabbing the keys to his truck. Once Pip had finished putting on his clothes, the two hurried out into the hall towards the elevator. 

Oh. This was going to be fun.

-

“You’re at about 4 centimeters,” The doctor examined Pip’s cervix, “We’re waiting till you’re at 10.”

“How long is this gonna take?” Damien asked, holding Pip’s trembling hand.

“The longest time in labor would be two days,” The doctor replied, “But we can expect Pip to be out of here around evening tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Pip’s eyes went wide, “I have graduation tonight!” He began to cry once more, holding his hands over his eyes.  
“I can’t do this.”

“Pip, just breathe,” Damien kissed Pip’s cheek, “Maybe you can eat something.”

“I don’t want to eat anything! I want my baby, fuck!” Pip shuddered, feeling another contraction pulse through him.

The doctor explained they’d only get worse until the baby was born. 

For the first few hours in the hospital, Pip just cried and refused to eat or sleep. He wouldn’t look at Damien because “he did this to me”, or whatever he told the nurse.

“Pip-“ Damien reached out to touch Pip’s shoulder, but Pip just scooted on the opposite side of the hospital bed.  
“Pip, it’s not funny,” He scoffed.

“It’s all your fault. It hurts so bad, Damien why?” Pip blinked at his alpha with teary eyes.  
Oh lord, the hormones were just getting worse.

“Pip, it wasn’t my intention-“ 

“Yeah, you like getting omegas pregnant?! Is that your fetish? You’re sick, Damien!” Pip howled with pain, clenching his fists. He wanted to strip the IV from his wrist so bad, rip out the catheter they had (embarrassingly) placed in him, get out of the bed, and go to graduation. 

“Pip, there’s nothing you can do that’ll make me take you to graduation,” Damien stated sternly, staring at the omega, “You’re just gonna have to wait a few more hours, okay?”

“I can’t! It hurts,” Pip mewled, rubbing his stomach. Damien placed a hand over Pip’s, the two lightly rubbing circles over the bump. 

“You should try to sleep, I’ll wake you up when the doctors come back in, okay?”

“Okay.”

Pip had trouble staying asleep, every few minutes the contractions only got closer and closer. It felt like someone was squeezing his fucking insides in half. He was ready for his stomach to be ripped in half by a demon or something. 

Damien comforted just omega by continuing to rub his stomach, while kissing his temple and cheek. They were soft little gestures that made the pain more bearable. 

“Pip,” Damien shook the blonde awake, “The doctor says you’re almost dilated enough if you want to start pushing.”

“What time is it?” Pip rubbed his eyes, he then groaned, feeling the worst pain he’d ever felt. It spread down through his crotch all the way down his thighs. He whimpered, gripping Damien’s hand hard.

“Pip, it’s gonna be okay. It’s about 7 pm,” Damien reassured Pip, patting his head. With a small cloth the hospital provided, he wiped the sweat from Pip’s brow. 

“God, I’m gonna fucking die,” Pip groaned. The contractions kept coming closer together. Like being stabbed in the fucking uterus. Bones being crushed. He let out a small cry of pain.

“Pip, don’t freak out, okay?” He pressed the “call” button, requesting a nurse, “Just push.”

“You keep fucking saying that!” Pip yelled, “What else am I gonna fucking do?!” He groaned, staring daggers at Damien.

“Dude, don’t freak out on me!” Damien said defensively, holding up his hands.

“You fucking put a baby in me, and it hurts. And now you’re telling me to ‘just push’?! You’re the epitome of evil!” Pip spat, clenching his teeth.

“He’ll get over it,” The doctor stepped into the room, “He’s just.. upset.” He slightly lifted the covers of Pip’s bed, checking his cervix.  
“Phillip, I’d like you to push.”

“No.”

“Pip, don’t be an ass right now!” Damien snapped, then apologized to the doctor, “He’s usually super sweet.”

“I’ve seen and heard worse,” The doctor chuckled, spreading Pip’s legs open more.

“Damien, why is he touching me?!” Pip whined, “God this fucking sucks!!”

“Pip, you really need to push. Don’t you want to meet your baby?” Damien groaned, “Please?”

“Fine, but only because you asked nicely,” Pip huffed, then let out a cry. 

“Pip, what’s wrong?” Damien asked.

“Fuck! I’m trying to push, it fucking hurts even worse than before!” Pip cried, he gripped the side of the bed, panting.

“That’s it, Phillip,” The doctor said, “Keep doing that. I’ll tell you when you’re almost done.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Damien, use your goddamn magic and get this shit out of me!” Pip was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Can he get an epidural?” Damien begged, “I don’t think I can listen to him screaming.”

“It’s already too late, sir,” The doctor replied, “He just needs to push.”

“Jesus! Fucking hell! I’m trying!” Pip breathed, squeezing Damien’s fingers now. Damien whispered a few curses under his breath. Pip was really squeezing his hand hard. Like really fucking hard.

“You can do to, Phillip,” The doctor encouraged, “You’re doing great. Almost finished, keep doing it.”

“Shit!” Pip yelped, “Fuck, fucking wanker!”

“Phillip, one more push, okay?” The doctor said. 

“Come on baby, you got this,” Damien kissed Pip’s sweaty forehead, “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I can’t!” A few tears dripped down Pip’s face, “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t!”

The sounds of a baby’s squeal filed the room. Pip stopped his rant, and glanced up at the doctor held his child. The scene was kind of ugly, a baby covered in blood.. screaming.

But Pip loved her already nonetheless.

“Dad, want to cut the cord?” The doctor asked, “You can, if you’d like.”

Damien was more than speechless. That thing had come out of Pip. He was just called dad. Holy shit. So many emotions were hitting him at once. 

Pip glanced at his alpha, tired and sore, “We did it.”

“No, Pip, you did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude I’m legit crying I don’t want this story to end :( but I have some more ideas to write... Pip is so fucking dear to me. He’s my comfort character ajsjdjdj


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the finale. I’m so sorry it took me A MONTH to finish the last chapter.. but Covid has fucked up a lot of things. If you’d like to read more of my omegaverse fics, I have updated my newest one- Love me Not, which will be updated as normal. :)

“Mom,” Chamomile called, “Can you please ask Daisy to stop trying to braid my hair?” 

“She just thinks your pretty!” Pip smiled.

Daisy was significantly younger than Chamomile. Chamomile usually complained about Daisy “copying her” and following her around. Of course, she didn’t know any better. 

“Thanks so much for letting her come over,” Butters smiled sweetly, “She really likes Chamomile.” He sipped the tea Pip made for him.

“I’m glad they’re friends,” Pip grinned, “I didn’t know if Chamomile would be very social.”

Raising a child sheltered from most people wasn’t the best choice, but for a while there was actually a witch-hunt for the supposed “hellspawn” Pip had birthed. Naturally, Pip loved Chamomile. Even if it was fucking exhausting. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect life. 

“Where’s Damien?” Butters asked, “I haven’t seen him.. around.”

“Oh,” Pip’s happy expression faded, replaced by a more solemn from. He stirred his tea, avoiding Butter’s gaze.

“You mean, he.. I didn’t think he would..” Butters trailed off, “I’m so sorry he left. I didn’t think he would.”

“Oh goodness no! He’s just at work!” Pip beamed, “It saddens me quite a lot when he isn’t here.”

“Oh,” Butters breathed a sigh of relief, “You had me worried.”

“My apologies,” Pip laughed, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

The two sat at the kitchen table, speaking about their distance apart. Kenny ended up going to nursing school at CSU, ending the pair moving out of South Park. For some unfortunate reason, Pip couldn’t make himself leave the small town. As much as Damien mentioned moving, Pip always declined.

“Hey,” The back screen opened, Kenny walking into the kitchen. He held a beer in his hand, phone in the other. He was slightly sweaty, but still looked hot as fuck. 

“What’s up?” Butters asked his alpha, who had been outside putting up a pool for the Thorn residence. As a gift, even though Pip insisted they pay him. He refused, though, saying allowing them over was enough. 

“I just got a call from the Marshes,” Kenny said, “Kyle’s really upset right now.” 

“Oh no,” Pip remembered his interactions with Kyle faintly. The two never really got to know each other, apart from Wendy’s setups. 

“The IVF didn’t work,” Kenny sighed, “They might try again, but he’s really disheartened.”

That was right. Kyle was almost infertile. A sad problem for an otherwise healthy omega. 

“What’s Stan saying?” Butters asked, “Surely he’s upset too.”

“Wendy called, I have no idea,” Kenny shook his head, “I feel really bad.”

“Does he want a surrogate? What about adoption?” Pip spoke up, “I think adoption is cool...” He remembered being an orphan himself, which really wasn’t easy. From foster parent to another, it only got worse. He was just lucky Damien had come along to save him. 

“I don’t know,” Kenny shrugged, “I’m gonna finish putting up the pool.” He stepped back outside, closing the door.

The sun slowly set. The McCormicks said their goodbyes. Chamomile was actually kind of sad she wouldn’t be seeing Daisy for another few months, even if she didn’t like the blonde that much. 

Damien soon arrived home, groceries in hand.   
Together, the two put up the soups, tomatoes, and other array of things Damien brought home. One item caught Pip’s eye, which Damien carefully slipped into his pocket.

“What was that?” Pip asked, noticing the box of heat promoters. 

“Nothing,” Damien blushed, “It’s getting late. Chamomile should get to bed.”

“No, tell me!” Pip smirked at his alpha, hands on his hips. 

“Okay, hear me out, I want another kid..” Damien rubbed the back of his neck, “I know it’s embarrassing.”

“I knew that was your fetish!” Pip flicked Damien’s nose, giggling, “You’re gross, Damien.”

“Wait, am I getting a sibling?” Chamomile strolled into the kitchen, looking very confused.

“Um,” Damien elbowed Pip, “Depends.”

Pip shot a glare at Damien, before bending down to set a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.  
“Is that what you want?”

“Fuck no!” Chamomile exclaimed, “That sucks pussy! Do I look gay?”

“Who taught you those words?!” Pip gasped, “Damien!”

“Sorry! I can’t keep the Tuckers away from her forever,” Damien chuckled, actually quite amused by Chamomile’s vast vocabulary. 

“I can’t believe they’re having kids,” Pip groaned, “The baby’s first word is definitely going to be something vulgar.”

“Everyone is fucking, I wasn’t surprised when Butters mentioned he was pregnant again,” Damien shrugged, “We’re adults now.”

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Pip raised a brow.

“Not another one!” Chamomile pleaded, “Jesus!! Daisy is so annoying!”

“Hey!” Damien snapped, “What did I say about saying ‘Jesus Christ’?”

“Sorry,” Chamomile scoffed, “I meant to say ‘Satan’!”

“That’s better,” Damien grinned, patting Chamomile’s head. Her hair was black, just like her fathers. Her eyes were brown. Blue was recessive.. and red eyes would be a bit of a stretch. 

“Sweetie, why don’t you go on up to bed?” Pip smiled, “Your father and I have some things to talk about.” He lifted the box of heat promoters from Damien’s loose pocket, shaking them lightly. 

-

“You’re smoking right after we had sex?” Pip giggled, “How typical of you.”

The roses on the nightstand were an indistinct reminder of the first time Damien brought Pip roses. The cigarette in Damien’s hand was a reminder of their troubles.

Even if the two objects were an odd pair, so were Pip and Damien. But there’s nothing like roses and cigarettes.


End file.
